Over the Rainbow and Far, Far Away
by WhiteCrow10
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was moved to Kansas against his will after the death of his parents. At first, life sucks. And then the tornado hits. Wizard of Oz parody. USUK, GerIta, and slight SuFin.
1. Chapter 1: Before the Rainbow

**Here I am, back with another story! This time, it's a parody of the Wizard of Oz. The Wizard of Oz has been one of my favorite stories since I was tiny and so with the recent anniversary of the movie and the fact that I'll be reading the book in class (pure win, I tell you), I felt like throwing litte Arty (surprise, surprise) into Dorothy's story. So I hope you all enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 1

Before the Rainbow

There was once a small town called Bloomsberg in the state of Kansas, one of the flattest states in the US of A. It was a regular, everyday, humble town and was completely normal. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, unlike Roswell. However, one day came when something extraordinary happened in the small town of Bloomsberg. Something life changing…

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Anyway, there was a small farm just on the outskirts of Bloomsberg. It was home to a young married couple and being of the same gender, they were not able to have children. However, one of them was related to a family that lived across the pond in the United Kingdom. The mother and father got into a terrible accident, leaving their two sons orphaned.

The couple in Kansas were their only relatives, so the boys made their way to America. They then began their new life on the small farm, adopted children to the couple.

Arthur Kirkland and his younger brother Peter stood in front of the house, holding their suitcases.

"Arthur, are you sure this is it?" Peter whispered, tugging his brother's sleeve.

"Of course," Arthur assured him. "The address is right. I'll knock on the door." He reached out and lightly rapped his fist against the door.

"Coming!" someone shouted from inside. There was the sound of footsteps and the door was thrown open, revealing a young man with silvery blonde hair.

"Arthur! Peter!" he gasped, his Finnish accent clear. "Look at how much you've grown! Come in, come in! I'm your uncle Tino, by the way."

"Hello…" Arthur muttered as he and Peter entered. "Thank you for taking us in…"

"Well, I couldn't let my nephews go hungry when I could do something about it!" Tino smiled. "Make yourselves at home. I'll go get your uncle Berwald."

The Finnish man bounded off, his expression energetic. Arthur and Peter exchanged glances, dumb-founded.

"So… Home, I guess?" Peter asked.

"Yep…" Arthur sighed. "This is home. Unpack, Peter. We don't want our uncles to get ahead of us…"

"Got it," Peter said, picking up his suitcase. "And our rooms?"

"Uhm…" Arthur looked around, trying to figure out the house. "I… don't know…"

Peter frowned and suddenly, something was nipping at his ankles. He looked down to see a small, fluffy white dog pulling at his socks.

"S' ya've f'nd H'n't'm'g'…" a tall blonde man mumbled as he followed Tino into the room.

"Hanawha?" Peter asked.

"Hanatamago," Tino smiled, picking the dog up. "She's our dog. And this is your Uncle Berwald."

"H'llo," Berwald greeted, his face expressionless.

"Hello, I'm Arthur," Arthur greeted, shaking the Swede's hand.

"I know," Berwald said. "And your brother, Peter. Your mother Rachel was my sister."

"Thank you so much for doing this," Arthur said. "We didn't know what we were going to do…"

"N' pr'bl'm," the Swede said. "Y'r r'ms are ov'r th're. Sleep w'll b'cause t'm'rr'w, y' two w'll be w'rk'ng on th' f'rm."

…

The crow of a rooster woke Arthur up, the young man trying to rub the last traces of sleep from his eyes.

A week.

He had been living on the Oxtersteina farm for a week.

The Brit rolled out of bed reluctantly, muttering curses under his breath. He and Peter had been put to work instantly, only getting breaks to eat or sleep. Aunt Tino, as Peter had been calling him, was always kind to them and made sure that they had full meals and reasonable amounts of sleep each night. Berwald, on the other hand, was stern and made sure the boys stayed with the farm hands while working.

Arthur snorted as he began to put his shirt on. The farm hands…

The farm hands were definitely an interesting bunch. There were only three of them but they worked hard, earning a fair pay. They needed to put food on the table and with Berwald having them employed, money wasn't becoming an issue.

However, Arthur did not think fondly of the farm-hands, save one. One of them was a tall and slightly muscular American with messy blonde hair and sapphire eyes. He was the joker of the group and was constantly getting on Arthur's nerves, poking and prodding at the young man to get under his skin.

The second was a strong yet quiet German man by the name of Ludwig Beilschmidt. He was tall and strong with slicked-back blonde hair and icy blue eyes, usually intimidating people with his stature. Ludwig had arrived to the states to find a good job and send some money back home to provide to his older brother, who was currently in poverty. He was the only one Arthur could stand yet the Briton felt slightly afraid of the giant man.

The third was a spacey Italian named Feliciano Vargas. He had a wiry and feminine frame, being shorter than the other two. He was also considerably weak and scared of everything around him as if the world was one giant monster that was out to get him. He had also come to the states for money, moving to Kansas with his twin brother so that they could make a living. However, he was weak and took all the easy jobs on the farm. One of the things that annoyed Arthur the most was that he would whine about being tired or hungry. The other two tended to sympathize and took his jobs, letting him take a break. Arthur had always refused to do the Italian's job. It would only be a waste of time.

Arthur stretched and slowly walked out of his room, taking in the wonderful aroma of the food Tino was cooking. He shuffled over to the table, slowly taking a seat as his uncle set a plate in front of him.

"Enjoy!" Tino chirped, an ear-to-ear grin on his face. "Made it from the fresh eggs and milk we've been getting. Thanks for your hard work, hun."

"I should be thanking you," Arthur said humbly as he broke the yolk of one of the eggs. "Where's Peter?"

"He got up early to take care of Hanatamago," Tino smiled. "The poor dear… She hasn't had anyone to play with until you and your brother came along."

Arthur smiled as he began to eat his breakfast. "Is there anything in particular you want me to do today?"

"Well… We need more eggs…" Tino sighed. "If you can find any, it would be most appreciated."

"I'll get to that right after breakfast then," Arthur said as he continued to eat.

"You don't have to start immediately, honey…" Tino said. "You could take some off time if you want. We have been working you and your brother hard…"

"No, it's my pleasure," Arthur smiled as he began to swirl the yolks of his eggs together on his plate. "I'd rather get it done early anyways."

"If you insist…" Tino sighed as he began to mix pancake batter in a pan. "And if you see your brother, tell him that I have breakfast ready."

"Are those pancakes I smell?"

Arthur groaned as the _American_ walked in, smiling brightly. Alfred F Jones was his name and bloody hell, he was so _annoying_. Tino smiled back at the young man as Alfred took a seat across from Arthur.

"Good morning," he smiled at the Brit, getting a frown in response. "How are you?"

"I _was _doing just fine…" Arthur spat. "And then you came along."

"I try," Alfred smiled.

"You're here early, Alfred," Tino smiled, offering a plate to the farm-hand who took it eagerly.

"Felt like I should get here while I still could," Alfred smiled. "You know, get the work done before it gets too hot."

"Arthur was going to gather some eggs early," Tino said. "Maybe you two could help each other."

Arthur choked on his glass of milk, gripping his chest as he hacked and coughed. "What?"

"You need to get to know the farm-hands better, Arthur," Tino said. "You can start with Alfred."

"I don't mind," Alfred smirked.

"Fine…" Arthur grunted, glaring at the American. "But only for today."

"Let's go then!" Alfred exclaimed, shooting out of his seat and grabbing Arthur's wrist. With a yelp, Arthur was yanked away from his breakfast and out of the house.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped.

"We should get working," Alfred smiled as he dragged Arthur to the chicken coop. "That way, we'll get to know each other more. Here, I'll help you get eggs."

"Fine! Fine!" Arthur huffed, grabbing his basket. "Just follow me and don't do anything stupid!"

"Got it," Alfred smiled as he followed the fuming Brit inside the coop.

The inside was crowded and they moved awkwardly, trying hard to navigate their way through the tight space. Arthur began to check the nests at the far end while Alfred started at the beginning. He looked over at the Briton, smiling softly as he plopped an egg in his basket.

"So you're from England right?" he asked casually as he checked the nests.

"The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland," Arthur corrected. "But yes, I am. My family lived in London before the accident."

"What was it like?" Alfred asked with a smile as they moved farther down the line. "Do you still have those red phone booths?"

"Yes," Arthur responded, putting another egg gently in his basket. "And our food isn't as bad as everyone thinks."

"I'll take your word for it," Alfred chuckled. "Hey… I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's not your fault," Arthur sighed, feeling himself relax. "It doesn't bug me much anymore…" He paused. "Well… maybe it does… It hurts… every once in a while…"

"Do you miss home?" Alfred asked, the two nearing each other.

"Yes…" Arthur smiled. "I miss it like no other thing. It was home. I miss home… I wish everyday that I was back in London." He felt his eyes tearing up as he reached for the last nest. "I…"

A hand touched his and he looked up in shock to see Alfred's hand in the nest with his. The two had been so distracted that they hadn't seen where the other was going and had happened upon each other. Arthur felt his face flush and he quickly pulled his hand from the nest, all thoughts of their conversation gone.

"S-sorry!" Arthur gasped, holding his hand to his chest. He looked away from Alfred, trying to keep his red face hidden. He wouldn't admit it but Alfred's touch had felt surprisingly good…

"N-no…" Alfred coughed. "It was my fault…" He looked at the ground with a flushed face. Oh, how long he had hoped to touch Arthur's hand… But it had only ended with the other man pulling away.

"Well, we're done here…" Arthur stuttered, forcing a smile. "Let's take these back to my uncle."

"Yeah…" Alfred said, opening the door for the Briton. "After you."

Arthur nodded slightly, rushing past Alfred as he left. The American frowned as they headed back to the house. He hadn't meant to cause tension between them… but the damage already seemed to be done.

As Arthur was on his way to the house, something slammed into him at full speed. With a yelp of alarm, Arthur fell back and eggs went everywhere, meeting their demise on the ground. He sat up with a loud shout of curses, glaring at his assailant.

"Peter!" he snapped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's Hanatamago!" Peter said, holding the squirming dog close to his chest. "I was just taking her out for a walk and that weird Russian guy started harassing us. She bit him and I knew we were in trouble so I picked her up and came back here."

"Oh Peter…" Arthur sighed, taking Hanatamago from his brother's arms. "Come on, we'll tell Tino and Berwald."

"What's going on?" Alfred asked, running up to them.

"Nothing," Arthur said, rushing to the house. "Mind your own business, git."

Alfred nodded, hiding his hurt as the two ran into the house. He placed the basket by the door and turned towards the barn. Work was good for getting things off of the mind and hopefully, it would help.

"Aunt Tino!" Peter cried as he and Arthur rushed into the kitchen. "Aunt Tino!"

"What is it boys?" Tino asked, turning around from tidying up the dishes. "What's the matter?"

"Hanatamago bit Ivan," Arthur explained, holding the white dog close.

"What?" Tino gasped, taking the dog into his arms.

"He provoked her!" Peter protested. "He was picking on me and being nasty. So she bit him!"

"We could get in trouble for this," Tino frowned. "I'll go get Berwald…"

He handed Hanatamago to Arthur, the dog squirming in his grasp.

"Oh, be quiet you little bugger…" he sighed, softly tapping her nose. "If you weren't so feisty, we wouldn't be in this mess…"

Hanatamago snorted in response, her eyes holding a pouty look to them.

Arthur sighed as there was a knock on the door. Ivan was there already. Tino and Berwald then rushed to the door, the Swedish man looking slightly peeved. Tino started to fret as Berwald opened the door, greeting the Russian.

"H'llo, Iv'n," he muttered.

"Hello, Mr. Oxtersteina," Ivan answered, a smile on his face. "I came here to ask you about your little dog. She bit me today."

"H'n't'm'g'?" Berwald asked. "She's n't th't k'nd 'f d'g, s'r…"

"Would like to see the mark?" Ivan asked. "I'll show it to you, da?" He lifted his pant leg, showing the mark of a dog bite on his ankle.

"Oh my!" Tino gasped. "Mr. Braginski, we're so sorry! It won't happen again!"

"There will be consequences for this," Ivan smiled, the threat evident in his tone. "I will make sure of it. I will get that mutt put down if it's the last thing I do!"

"Then you'll wait your entire life!" Arthur snapped, his expression fierce. "I'll die before you lay a hand on this dog!"

"That can be arranged…" Ivan hissed.

"Arthur!" Berwald snapped. "D' n't inv'lve y'rs'lf!"

The Briton shut his mouth but kept glaring at the Russian, holding Hanatamago close to his chest.

"I'll just leave that thought there, da?" Ivan chuckled, turning to leave. "If it ever happens again, I'll take the mutt myself."

Tino shut the door after the Russian with a big sigh. Berwald shook his head and looked at Arthur.

"Arthur…" he sighed. "Wh't h'pp'nd?"

"Ivan was picking on Peter when he was out walking her," Arthur said. "She bit him to defend Peter. It's not her fault."

"But we'll have to do something," Tino sighed. "Ivan is going to fight to get Hanatamago euthanized. He's been doing that since he moved here…"

"You won't let him, right?" Arthur asked but they didn't respond. "Right?"

"Arthur… We can't risk it…" Tino sighed.

"Can't risk it?" Arthur repeated. "But-!"

"Arthur, g' o'ts'de and w'rk," Berwald commanded. "I'm n't h'v'ng th's arg'm'nt w'th you."

Arthur nodded and turned on his heel, bottling up his fury as he left. He had to keep a stiff upper-lip, like his father had told him. No matter how much he cared about the situation, he couldn't emotionally compromise himself.

Not even when his heart longed to be home in London, where he belonged.


	2. Chapter 2: To Get Over the Rainbow

**I'm back with the next chapter, since everyone asked for it and I had it written. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm basing this off of the movie version of the Wizard of Oz and not the book, due to the fact I know that version better (I've probably watched that movie a hundred times). Also, I bet you can guess who will be who coming up but my lips will be sealed for now. It mirrors how the movie was set up, so that's a hint just in case. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**

Chapter 2

To Get Over the Rainbow

Arthur stormed outside, clenching his fists as he headed towards the barn. He picked up a shovel and began to scoop up the horse turds on the floor of the stable.

Stupid Ivan, stupid Alfred, stupid Bloomsberg, stupid… He kicked the wall in frustration. He hated being there. Arthur had kept himself strong and never let his emotions be known to his brother. Peter seemed to be adjusting well to their new home and he would hate to crush his brother's spirits and make him uncomfortable. But he wanted so much to just go home…

"Good morning, Arthur!" Feliciano greeted as he walked to the barn with Ludwig following behind.

"Morning." Arthur muttered as he continued to clean.

"Have you seen Alfred?" Ludwig asked.

"He helped me gather eggs earlier this morning," Arthur responded. "But I lost track of him afterwards."

"We'll find him," Ludwig muttered to Feliciano. "Arthur, when you're done try to find Alfred."

"Okay."

The two walked off towards the cows, both of them carrying metal pails. Arthur sighed and he cleaned out the last part of the stall, setting his shovel aside so he could find Alfred. He walked over to where they had the pigs, spotting Alfred's ahoge as he approached.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked as he approached the other man.

"Just feeding the pigs," Alfred said as he dumped feed into the troughs. "What happened up there?"

"Hanatamago bit Ivan," Arthur sighed, leaning over the other side of the fence. "The bastard's going to try to take her away from us."

"What an asshole…" Alfred said, shaking his head as he looked at Arthur from across the pen. "Is something bothering you other than the Ivan thing?"

"Well…" Arthur sighed, lifting himself up on the fence. "I don't really feel like this is where I'm supposed to be. I want to go home to London."

"Why haven't you talked to Berwald and Tino about this?" Alfred asked. "And careful on the fence, Artie…"

"I don't want to be ungrateful," Arthur stated, trying hard to keep balance as he walked across the fence. "And I'm being careful, Alfred…"

"What would you do if you went back?" Alfred asked as Arthur got closer to him.

"I would have to get a job, I suppose," Arthur answered. "Maybe I could rent an apartment with the money I already have…"

"What about Peter?"

"I don't know," Arthur sighed. "If he wanted to stay here, he could. I wouldn't stop him."

"And me?"

Arthur's head snapped up, his green eyes wide. Due to this quick movement, he lost his footing and fell into the pen, pigs swarming around him.

"Arthur!" Alfred cried and rushed over to where he had fallen, desperately reaching into the pen.

He grabbed Arthur's arm as the other man struggled against the pigs, cursing away. Alfred hoisted the dirtied Brit out of the pen, holding him close to this chest.

"You okay?" he breathed, checking Arthur for any injuries.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" Arthur panted, trying to squirm out of Alfred's grasp. He looked up into Alfred's face slowly, meeting the other's eyes. Alfred moved his hand to Arthur's cheek, caressing his skin as he leaned in slowly.

Arthur closed his eyes as Alfred's lips brushed his, his insides clenching when he kissed him. The farm-hand pulled him close, holding him by the small of his back as his other hand worked its way down Arthur's chest.

"No…" Arthur mumbled, pulling away. "I can't… I can't do this… I'm sorry. I have to go."

Alfred watched helplessly as Arthur turned away, walking quickly back to the house. He ran a hand through his hair and kicked at the ground. He had blown it again.

…

Arthur rushed into his room, grabbing his suitcase and throwing all that he could in it. He had to leave, he had to get back to Britain. He couldn't stay in bloody Kansas any longer; he had to get back home.

Rushing out of his room, Arthur ran out the front door, escaping the attention of his uncles and his brother. Rubbing his eyes, he ran out of the front gate and wherever his legs would take him. He wouldn't care where he went as long as it wasn't here.

After the farm was out of sight, Arthur slowed down to a walk. He wiped his eyes violently, trying hard not to cry. He sniffled one last time before he felt something tug at his pant leg. Looking down, he saw Hanatamago at his feet, the dog yipping in response to his shocked expression.

"Hey girl…" he sniffled, reaching down to the pick the dog up. "What are you doing here?"

She yipped as if to say, "I'm following you, dumbass."

"Look, you can't come with me," Arthur said, setting her on the ground. "Now go on, go home. Go back to Tino and Berwald."

Hanatamago stood where she was, wagging her tail and looking at him with a confused expression. He sighed, realizing she wasn't going anywhere, and picked her up off of the ground.

"I guess you're coming with me," Arthur sighed, feeling the wind whip against his back. He looked at the clouds, the usual white puffs turning black. "A storm's coming… We should find some shelter…"

Arthur walked a little farther with the dog in his arms. Eventually, they came across a small caravan that was labeled "Bonnefoy's Traveling Wonders."

"I guess this looks good, right Hanatamago?" Arthur asked. "Damn… Now I'm talking to dogs…"

Arthur slowly approached the caravan, knocking on the door softly. The door opened slowly, revealing a man with shoulder-length blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Good morning," he purred, his French accent clear. "I am Francis Bonnefoy. How may I help you?"

"I need to take shelter from the storm," Arthur explained. "May I stay here?"

"Sure, come in, come in…" Francis said, waving him in. "Make yourself at home, mon cher."

Arthur walked in, looking around the small caravan. The walls were a bright blue and a table sat in the middle, a crystal ball on its surface. "Are you a fortune teller?"

"Oh, oui!" Francis smiled, taking a seat at the table. "Sit and I'll look into your future."

Arthur sat down and the Frenchman took his palm, fingering the lines on the Briton's hand. Francis smiled as he touched the young man's soft skin.

"Ah! Interesting!" he exclaimed. "Your love line shows that you will find someone very soon that will capture your heart. Ah, l'amour… Always with the young…"

"What about my future?" Arthur asked, pulling his hand away.

"Ah, yes!" Francis smiled, peering into his crystal ball. "Let's see… There's a young man… He has messy blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses…"

"That's Alfred," Arthur gasped, trying to look into the ball. "He's a farm-hand at my uncles' farm."

"So you know him…" Francis smirked, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Is he a friend or lover, perhaps?"

"Just a friend…" Arthur answered, trying to forget the kiss from earlier.

"Wait… He's doing something…" Francis said, peering deeper into the ball. "He looks sad… agitated, like he's mourning. Now he's stumbling around, like he's weak… he looks ill… He looks very sick…"

"He seemed healthy this morning…" Arthur said.

"Things change," Francis explained. "It takes a while for illness to take effect sometimes." His expression turned grim as he watched the ball. "Now he's coughing. The action is making his entire body shake… He-He just collapsed!"

"What happened to him?" Arthur gasped, shooting up out of his seat. "What's going on?"

"I don't know…" Francis sighed. "It went blank."

"I-I have to go back," Arthur said, grabbing his suitcase and Hanatamago. "Thank you but I have to leave right now."

With that, he rushed out of the caravan as fast as he could. Francis shot up after him, the growing wind whipping his hair around.

"Wait!" he called out. "The storm! You have to be careful!"

But Arthur was well out of earshot and he kept running. His legs pumped furiously as he tried desperately to get to the farm as fast as he could. He could see a dark funnel forming in the sky, twisting like a snake as it reached for the ground.

Back at the farm, everyone was making their way to the root cellar. Alfred, Ludwig, and Feliciano were rounding up the animals to make sure they were safe as Tino and Peter called out for Arthur and Hanatamago.

"Arthur!" Tino called out, tears coming to his eyes. "Where could he be?"

"Come on, Tino…" Alfred said, guiding Tino towards the cellar. "You need to get inside. I'm sure Arthur is safe."

Tino nodded, reluctant to leave but did so anyways. Alfred looked out around him one last time before going underneath the ground.

"You'd better be okay…" he muttered. "Or I'll never forgive myself."

Arthur got to the farm at least a few minutes after everyone else had gotten inside the cellar. The tornado had touched ground and was moving closer as Arthur raced inside the house.

"Peter!" he called. "Uncle Tino? Uncle Berwald? Are you in here? Hello?" He raced into a nearby room, looking around. "Hello? Alfred? Anyone? Any-AUGH!"

He fell to the ground as the winds broke a nearby window open, chunks of glass and wood coming into contact with his head. Arthur lay motionless and Hanatamago went over, licking his wounds. The house began to spin and the tornado took it up into its bowels, spinning it around like a top.

Arthur awoke soon enough to Hanatamago's tongue on his face. He sat up, rubbing his battered head as he looked around. He got to his feet, watching debris spin around outside. He felt all blood leave his face. He was _inside _the tornado.

"Do you know how this happened?" he asked the dog, who cocked her head to the side. Obviously, she was just as confused as he was. "Me neither." He looked around again. "Do you know how we get down?"

Suddenly, the house shook and Arthur balanced himself against the wall. Hanatamago jumped onto the bed, holding on tight with her small paws. They were dropping. Arthur felt himself being slammed against the ceiling as the house fell down and he could hear the blood rushing through his ears.

And then it all stopped.

The house landed with a thump and Arthur fell to the floor with a yelp of pain.

"You okay?" he asked the dog next to him who responded with a peeved bark. "Thought so."

Arthur climbed shakily to his feet, his entire frame wobbling. He was amazed that he was even alive and that the house was in one piece, more or less. He picked up Hanatamago and walked slowly through the house, looking around.

"Looks like everything is normal…" he muttered. "But where are we?"

The dog whined, stating that she had no idea.

"Well, we might as well check what's outside…" Arthur sighed, moving towards the door. "What do you say?"

Hanatamago barked. _Go for it, flyboy. _

Arthur took a deep breath, reaching for the doorknob. What if the tornado had carried them far away from Kansas, like a whole other state? Or maybe they were dropped a few miles away. He calmed himself through breathing exercises as he gripped the doorknob, opening the door slowly and closing his eyes.

Light poured in from the outside and he opened his eyes to a wondrous sight. The landscape outside was beautiful, containing multiple kinds of colors and hues. Strange plants sprouted up from different places and there was a golden road spiraling from his front door.

Arthur looked down at Hanatamago with wide eyes, trying to take in his new and magical surroundings.

"Hanatamago…" he gulped. "I have the feeling that we're not in Kansas anymore…"


	3. Chapter 3: Over the Rainbow

Chapter 3

Over the Rainbow

Arthur stepped slowly from his house, looking around at the small town he had landed in the middle of. Nobody seemed to be around at the moment; was it abandoned? As he moved on, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He stopped, whipping around to try and see who it was.

"H-hello?" he stuttered, glancing around frantically. "Is anyone there?"

He turned again, hearing the bushes rustle. His heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest with the way it was beating. He held Hanatamago close as he wandered along, trying to see who was there.

"Hello?"

"Good morning!"

He gasped and turned to see… his brother?

"P-Peter?" Arthur gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Peter?" the smaller asked, looking confused. "My name's Sealand, not Peter."

"Sealand…?" Arthur muttered. "You mean that abandoned naval fort off the coast of England?"

"Never heard of such a thing," Sealand, as he seemed to be called, shrugged.

"Hold on a tic…" Arthur said. "Where am I?"

"You in the land of the Micro-Nations!" Sealand proclaimed, spreading his arms wide. "This town is a very happy town despite that we have very few people here. For a while, we were under rule by a tyrannical force, you know."

"Oh really?" Arthur asked. "Do tell…"

"There was this nasty witch called Belarus!" Sealand explained. "She was always terrorizing us… Until you came!" He then turned away from Arthur, cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting, "You can come out now! It's safe!"

"Wait… Belarus?" Arthur asked. "Isn't that a country?"

"Not here it isn't," Sealand responded. "Look, these are my friends! Meet Seborga, Wy, and Hutt River."

Arthur studied them, noting that they were probably the same age as Peter. Seborga looked like Feliciano did, right down to the same curl. However, his curl seemed like it was bent slightly and looked messier than Feliciano's. Wy was a young girl with thick yet well-groomed eyebrows, her hair tied back in a ponytail that was completed by a flower. Hutt River also had eyebrows like Wy did but she had curly red hair and fierce blue eyes.

"H-hello…" he stuttered, not knowing how to react.

"You deserve my absolute praise, sir," Seborga said, bowing down. "Grazie! Thank you so much for getting rid of the witch!"

"Please, we must know your name!" Wy exclaimed.

"Arthur Kirkland… but I don't know…" Arthur was cut off by the sound of cheering from the four Micro-Nations.

"We will name this day Arthur Day in order to celebrate him saving us from the witch!" Sealand exclaimed and the others cheered with him as well.

"Wait!" Arthur yelled. "What's going on? I haven't _killed _anyone!"

"Oh really?" Hutt River snorted, pointing at the bottom of his house. "Then what are those?"

Arthur looked over at his house with a gasp. Legs were sticking out from under his house. He ran over, looking at the shining ruby shoes and white stockings.

"Oh no…" he gasped. "Look, I didn't mean to do this. It was all a mistake. I…"

"Look!" Wy exclaimed, pointing to the sky. "It's him!"

Arthur looked over to see the sky shimmer, like a mirage in a desert. The shimmer turned into a slight sparkle and it took shape, forming a humanoid figure. The figure fleshed out and details slowly appeared, forming a small man.

He was short but slim, his skin like porcelain and his hair like a raven's wing. His eyes were a deep brown, like pools of chocolate, and he wore a kind smile on his face. He wore a traditional Japanese robe the color of the sea and sandals on his feet.

The micro-nations dropped down to their knees, bowing down as Arthur stood still. He stared at the man in amazement. Did that just happen? Had that man just appeared out of thin air?

"What are you doing?" Sealand hissed. "Do you _know _who that is?"

"It is alright, Sealand-kun," the man smiled. "He does not know who I am." He then turned to Arthur, who was standing as straight as a board. "Hajimemashite, I am Japan. Who are you?"

"I'm Arthur Kirkland…" the Briton stuttered. "I-I don't know where I am so I was wondering if you could help me…"

"Certainly. Just one question…" Japan said, observing him with his big brown eye. "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"A… what?" Arthur asked. "I'm not sure if I understand…"

"I'm a good witch," Japan said, suddenly at Arthur's side. "The person you just killed was a bad witch. You must have gotten here by some means of magic."

"I'm not a witch of any kind," Arthur said, holding his hands up in defense. "I was just in my house when it got picked up by a tornado and I was dropped here. I don't use magic at all."

"Hmmm…" Japan muttered, tilting his head to the side. "Interesting…"

"Please, I need to get back home…" Arthur insisted. "You have to help me."

Japan looked like he was going to respond when suddenly, the sky went dark and fog began to roll in. The micro-nations looked fearful and started to find places to hide as the clouds darkened.

"Oh dear…" Japan frowned. "I had a feeling he would come here…"

"Who?" Arthur asked. "Who's coming?"

Japan did not have to answer his question. A giant spout of flame shot out of the ground, inches away from where they were standing. A figure come from the flame, tall and intimidating. He had silver hair and violet eyes that shone with malice. A scarf was wrapped around his neck and beige robes covered his body. He turned to Japan and Arthur, his expression maniac.

"Good morning, Japan," he hissed, his voice dripping with loathing.

"Russia-san." Japan answered back.

Russia glared at Japan before turning to the house. His eyes widened at the sight of the legs sticking out from underneath the house. The smile dropped off of his face and he turned his venomous glare towards Japan and Arthur.

"Who killed my sister?" he growled.

Arthur stiffened and Japan placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"Your sister had what was coming," Japan answered. "Karma deals with the wicked."

"Karma…" Russia spat. "All I need are those slippers. Once I have them, you won't have to worry about me anymore."

"We will see," Japan said coolly, watching Russia closely.

Russian snorted, walking over to Belarus' body. Arthur glanced at Japan. Why was he okay with giving up those shoes? Obviously, they had some importance. If they fell into the wrong hands, it could spell disaster.

A screech jerked Arthur out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see Russia standing over where the legs had been, only to find that the stockings that curled up and the shoes had disappeared.

"What happened to them?" he snarled, glaring at Japan. "Where are they?"

"What do you mean?"

"The shoes!" Russia screeched. "Where are the damn shoes?"

"Oh?" Japan asked, a teasing smile on his face. "You mean these?"

Arthur followed the Asian man's finger as they pointed downward. At first, he thought that Japan had given himself the shoes for safe-keeping but instead he saw that his comfortable loafers were replaced with fancy ruby colored shoes.

"Eh?" he gasped, looking down at them in surprise. They looked slightly different from when Belarus was wearing them, a little more masculine instead of feminine. They looked like leather shoes one would wear to a world meeting or conference. Arthur gulped and looked up at Russia with fearful eyes.

"You…" Russian hissed, his face turning an angry red. "Give me those shoes!" He lunged forward only to be stopped by Japan's hand, which was raised with his palm facing Russia's face.

"Don't touch him…" Japan commanded, his happy air gone. "If you take one more step, I'll make you wish that you had a house dropped on you instead."

Russia backed away, still glaring at the two. Hanatamago barked at him, warning him to stay away. Arthur picked the dog up, holding her close.

"This isn't over…" Russia hissed, pointing a finger at Arthur. "I will get you and that damn dog too!"

With one last glare, he disappeared in a plume of flame, his laughter ringing through the air.

Arthur stood and stared at the place where Russia had been, his heart pounding in his chest. The micro-nations came out as the clouds went away, whispering about what had happened. Arthur turned quickly to Japan, who was smiling sadly.

"What was all of that?" he gasped.

"That was Russia, the Wicked Witch of the West," Japan explained. "His sister, Belarus, was the Wicked Witch of the East until you came along."

"It was an accident… I didn't mean to…"

"I know, I know," Japan said. "I am the Good Witch of the North while my brother China is the Good Witch of the South. The four of us have been at odds for years. Russia and Belarus were always doing things to harm others while China and I tried to stop them. However, Russia still remains as a looming shadow over our land. That is why I gave you the shoes. With them, he'll be more powerful than ever before. Without them, our country could stand a chance."

"But why did you give them to me?" Arthur asked. "He's going to come after me and try to kill me!"

"He won't be able to touch you," Japan said, drawing the Japanese character for protection on Arthur's forehead. "I have made it so."

"Look, I just want to go home…"

"You will," Japan smiled. "You have to follow this road to the Emerald City. There you will find the Wizard."

"The Wizard…?"

"I must be going now," Japan said. "Good luck, Arthur-san. Sayonara!"

"Wait!" Arthur cried out but Japan was already gone, just a shimmer in the atmosphere. "Great…"

"You need help?" Sealand asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"I need to get to the Emerald City," Arthur said. "Mind telling me how?"

"It's simple, you git," Sealand sighed, rolling his eyes. "You follow the road."

"Road…?"

"The yellow one, git!" Sealand exclaimed, pointing at the road of yellow bricks. "It's the only way to get there, you know."

"Okay, okay…" Arthur sighed. "No need to get pushy…"

He began to walk along the road, his red shoes glinting in the sunlight. Hanatamago trotted happily beside him, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. He looked back and waved goodbye to the micro-nations, thanking them for their help.

As he left, he couldn't help but think of Peter… How was his little brother doing back home? Was he worrying about Arthur? What about his uncles? Arthur shook his head. He shouldn't have been so careless to run away. Now he didn't know if any of them were okay… if Alfred was okay…

Arthur shook his head furiously. Why was he thinking of that git? It was best if he just forgot about him.

But… deep inside… He knew he couldn't forget Alfred. He didn't _want _to forget Alfred.

_He's probably worrying about me too… The git… _

Arthur sighed as he carried on. He wouldn't think of such things now. He had a mission to accomplish and a road home to follow.

**So yes, the micro-nations were the munchkins. =) I just couldn't resist and I couldn't think of anyone else to put in Munchkin Land so the micro nations fit the bill. And how I described Hutt River isn't canon. Hutt River still has no face, gender, or anything so I just used what I thought he/she would look like. And I'm using Russia as the bad guy... again. . I'm sorry but there was no one else and dear Ivan makes such a good villain... and it made assigning a character to the Wicked Witch of the East easier too. And Japan is Glinda cause he's so sweet and wise. So next chapter, the Scarecrow will be introduced. Can you guess who it'll be? **

**Happy Thanksgiving to all of you! **

**~WhiteCrow10  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Scarecrow

**Ah, to the exciting part... Introducing the other characters! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Scarecrow

He had been walking for what felt like hours. Arthur groaned as he took each step, his feet aching. He cursed the shoes. They looked so nice so why did they have to be so uncomfortable? Hanatamago barked at him as they walked on, a slight whine coming from her mouth.

"I know, girl…" Arthur muttered. "You're tired. So am I. I'm beginning to think that we're getting nowhere…"

Hanatamago whined again, teetering on her little feet and wagging her tail.

"You want to be carried?" Arthur asked and she barked again, demanding to be picked up. "Okay, okay… No need to get pushy…" He bent down and picked her up, holding her close to his chest.

They traveled for a few more miles until they approached an old-looking cornfield at the side of the road. The stalks were browning and it looked like no one had used the land for several years. An old scarecrow hung in the middle of the field, looking worn and abandoned.

Looking away from the field, Arthur looked at the road and groaned. There was a fork in the road. Either way could lead to where he was trying to go but which one would that be? He sat down at the side of the road with a sigh, placing Hanatamago down.

"You have any idea which way we're supposed to go, girl?" he asked the small dog, who looked just as confused as he did. "Me neither…" He stared at the road for a few more seconds and sighed. "Which way do I go?"

"Depends on where you're going."

Arthur looked up with a gasp but saw no one there. He looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. Seeing no one, he turned back to the road.

"Up here, blondie…" the voice said again.

Arthur turned and looked up at the scarecrow, a small gasp escaping his lips. The scarecrow was _looking _at him. Not only was it just looking at him, it was staring at him with curious blue eyes… and _smiling_. The last he knew, scarecrows didn't smile at people.

"Auuughhhh!" Arthur screamed, falling backwards in shock.

"What?" the scarecrow asked. "You've never seen a scarecrow before?"

"No, I have…" Arthur panted. "I just haven't seen one that _talks._"

The scarecrow looked confused. "Don't all scarecrows talk?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Not where I come from," Arthur said, getting up from the ground.

"Sounds boring," the scarecrow sighed, rolling his eyes. "Name's America. What's yours?"

"America…?" Arthur mused. "Why is everyone here named after countries?"

"I haven't heard of a country called America…" the scarecrow said. "Although, it _would_ be interesting to have the same name as a country… Anyway, what is your name?"

"Arthur…" the young man breathed. "Arthur Kirkland. If you don't mind, I need to be on my way…"

"Which way are you going then?" America asked. "You seem to be a bit lost."

"Look, it's none of your business…" Arthur huffed, turning away from the scarecrow. "I can handle this on my own."

"I can help you."

Arthur turned around to look at the tattered thing, unconvinced. "How are you going to do that from up there?"

"You can help me down," the scarecrow said. "Come on, give a guy a chance…"

"Alright…" Arthur sighed, walking through the field to get to the pole the scarecrow was hanging on. "But you have to walk me through this or I won't know what I'm doing…"

"Thanks, Artie," America smiled. "Do you mind if I call you Artie?"

"Call me Arthur," the Briton snorted. "Nicknames are beneath me."

"Okay, okay…" the scarecrow sighed. "Do you see that wire back there?"

"Yes…"

"Un-wind it and I should drop right off the pole," the scarecrow instructed him.

"Okay…" Arthur muttered and began to mess with the wire. "How long have you been here anyway?"

"Dunno…" America responded thoughtfully. "You kind of lose track of time when you're doing your job keeping all the birds away from the corn…"

"Almost got it…" Arthur grunted.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Me? I came here on accident," Arthur answered. "I'm trying to get to this wizard guy so I can get back home…"

"Wizard?" America gasped. "You mean _the _wiza-aaarrghh!"

The scarecrow fell to the ground with a yelp and Arthur ran over to check on him, shouting apologies.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped. "I should have told you that I was almost done!"

"Nah…" the scarecrow said, dusting his pants off with his hat. "It's not your fault. I'm just fine."

America smiled up at Arthur, giving the Briton a good look at his face. He looked like a normal man despite the stitches across his body that held him together. He had blonde hair and glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. He wore tattered brown garments; one was a loose shirt that was patched together with different types of fabric and the other being a pair of pants that hugged his legs. He wore brown traveler's boots and his hat was pointed at the top, looking slightly like a witch's hat.

Arthur blinked at his face, looking past the stitched together cream fabric and the straw inside. This America fellow looked so… familiar…

"Something wrong?" America asked, looking concerned.

"Oh no…" Arthur said reassuringly. "You just look a lot like someone I know…"

"I get that a lot," America chuckled. "So why are you going to see the wizard?"

"I need to get home," Arthur answered. "I was told that he would use his magic to take me back and I need to get there as soon as possible."

"Can I come with you?" America asked, looking hopeful.

"Why?"

"I want to see the wizard as well," America said. "You see, I'm kind of lacking something important…"

"Other than the obvious?"

"I'm brainless," America said, ignoring Arthur's comment. "Literally, I don't have one."

"Oh…" Arthur said, looking shocked. "So you think this man will give you a brain?"

"Of course!" America explained. "He's the Wizard! He can do anything!"

"Well… I suppose that if he can send me home, then he can probably give you a brain," Arthur looked up at him with a smile. "I guess you could tag along."

"Hooray!" America cried, jumping up into the air. "Come on, let's go! We don't have any time to waste!" He grabbed Arthur's wrist, dragging him towards the fork.

"But wait!" Arthur insisted. "The road! Which way do we go?"

America stopped, looking between the two roads. "…You have a point…" He looked between the two and then pointed at the right one. "I say we take the one on the right."

"Right it is," Arthur sighed, picking Hanatamago up. "Thank you for helping me."

"Thanks for getting me down," America smiled. "It was hell up there."

"Really?" Arthur asked. "I suppose it would have been boring, at least…"

"Completely boring…" America sighed. "I'm so glad you came along."

"Y-you're welcome…" Arthur stuttered, feeling his face flush. He then shook his head. No, no, no! He was _not _going to think about America in such a way. Even if he did look like Alfred…

"So what's your dog's name?" America asked, looking a Hanatamago. "She's really cute."

"Her name's Hanatamago," Arthur said. "She belongs to my uncles."

"How did you get here anyway?" America asked as they walked along.

"It's a long story…" Arthur sighed. "I'm not sure you want to hear it…"

"We have time," America smiled.

"If you wish…" Arthur sighed. "I used to live in a city called London with my younger brother Peter. Just a short while ago, our parents got into an accident that took their lives. Luckily for us, we had relatives in the United States of America so we went to go live with them. I could never repay my uncles for taking us in…"

"They sound like nice people," America smiled.

"They are…" Arthur sighed. "They run a farm and I was working there with a few farmhands they had hired. In fact, one of them looks a lot like you."

"Oh?" America asked, his expression amused. "Just as good-looking, I presume?"

"If you could call it that," Arthur snorted, smirking at the scarecrow's injured expression. "Alfred… Alfred's an idiot. But he's… a kind idiot. I don't know how to describe him exactly but he's… Alfred."

"You like this guy, don't you?" America asked, his eyes soft.

"I-I do not! I…" Arthur protested, becoming flustered. "I do like him I just don't _like _him."

"Whatever you say," America chuckled. "So what brought you here?"

"I tried to run away…" Arthur sighed. "I wanted to go back to London. But when I tried to go back, a storm came and I came here in result of the chaos." He paused, staring down at the ground. "I wish I had never left home… I need to be there for Peter, for my family. I just need to get back, no matter what."

"I… I'm sorry about that," America apologized, looking sympathetic. "I promise that I'll do all I can to help you get back home."

"Are… are you sure you can do that…?" Arthur asked.

"Of course!" America exclaimed with a dorky smile. "I'm a hero!"

"Of course…" Arthur mused, a small smile on his face. "Hero…" He then paused and looked at his new companion. "Wait… How did you get up on that pole anyways?"

"Like any other scarecrow does," America smiled. "Someone took a needle and thread to sew my body together and then stuffed me with straw. But they kinda forgot one thing…"

"Your brain."

"Yeah…" America sighed as he and Arthur walked along. "A little oopsie on their part…" He paused, looking off wistfully to the sky. "I want to be intelligent like all the other smart people. I want to answer questions like 'Where does the sea meet the shore?' and 'What is the answer to life?' I want to feel… needed."

Arthur stared at his companion, feeling slightly amazed. That was a serious wish even for someone so silly. He smiled slightly, his green eyes sparkling. Such a hopeful young man…

Like Alfred.

His smile disappeared and he shook his head violently, trying to will the thoughts of Alfred away. He had to stop thinking of that git and focus on getting home.

But… home was where Alfred was, right? When he went back home, would that mean also going back to Alfred…?

"We should stop for the night sometime soon," America said as he looked at the setting sun, snapping Arthur out of his thoughts. "It'll get dark pretty soon."

"Where should we go?" Arthur asked as Hanatamago squirmed around in his arms. "I don't know where we would sleep…"

"There's a small patch of grass under that tree over there," the scarecrow said, pointing at said spot. "You can use your jacket as a pillow if needed."

"It'll work for now…" Arthur sighed after looking over the spot. "Thank you, Al- I mean, America…"

"No problem," America smiled, trying to ignore Arthur's slip.

The Brit walked over to the small patch of grass, curling up in the grass and placing Hanatamago next to him. America sat down next to him, alert and looking around at everything surrounding them.

"What about you?" Arthur asked.

"I'll just stand watch," America smiled. "Besides, I don't really have to sleep anyways."

"Probably for the best then…" Arthur yawned as Hanatamago curled up next to him. "I'm probably being followed…"

"I'll protect you," America said, his tone different… more protective and suave. "I'm the hero, after all."

"Yeah…" Arthur said, trying to bury his flushed face in the folded jacket under his head. "Goodnight, America."

America smiled at Arthur's relaxed face as the sky darkened, bringing night and darkness. His blue eyes surveyed their surroundings, watching for movement. Nothing would touch Arthur, not on his watch.

As the night went on and the air grew cooler, Arthur's thin frame began to shake slightly. America glanced down at the young man, his expression concerned.

"Arthur?" he asked, touching the other's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…" Arthur stuttered, his teeth clacking together. "J-j-just c-c-cold…"

America frowned. How could he have forgotten? Humans were subject to things such as temperature and hunger that did not affect him. With a sigh, he tried to think over what to do with what he had in his cranium. How to keep Arthur warm…?

A light bulb went off and a smile came to his face. Genius!

Arthur froze when he felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him close to a soft body. He let out a small squeak when he noticed that it was America who was lying next to him.

"Y-you…?" he gasped. "Wh-what?"

"You were cold," America smiled. "So I thought this would help. Besides, straw's good for keeping things warm."

"A-alright…" Arthur sighed, letting himself relax in the scarecrow's arms. "Thanks."

"Sure thing."

Arthur let sleep take him as America held onto him, strangely feeling safe with this stranger that had accompanied him on his quest. For a moment, he forgot about all this nonsense about witches and ruby-colored shoes and dreamt of home. He dreamt of Uncle Tino and Uncle Berwald, of Peter, of Hanatamago… of Alfred.

He spent the night dreaming of being in Alfred's arms as America held him throughout the night, smiling to himself as he stroked Arthur's hair.

"Sweet dreams, Arthur…" America whispered, kissing the Brit's forehead. "Sleep well."

**So yes, I made America the scarecrow. There was only one person who I could think of right off the bat and that was him. Since America has a goofy personality and uses his brain only when he wishes, I thought he would fit the bill... and I can't resist some good USUK. =) Next chapter introduces the tin man! Hope you liked it and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tinman

**Next chapter, this time introducing the Tinman! I am so happy that everyone loves this so far and this chapter is for all of you. =) Thank you so much! **

Chapter 5

Tinman

Arthur smiled softly to himself, curling into the warmth in front of him. He was having an oh-so-wondrous dream at the moment and nothing in this screwed-up fantasy land would ruin it; not that damned Russian witch or some ordeal about ruby shoes. For a moment, he was back in London with his family, his entire family… and Alfred was there. Arthur buried his face in the source of heat in front of him, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Mmm…" he muttered. "Alfred…"

He felt a hand stroking his hair and Arthur's eyes slowly opened, greeted by the sight of a chest in front of him. A squeak escaped his lips and he pulled away, looking into a very familiar face.

"Good morning, Arthur," America smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "Did ya sleep well?"

"What the bleeding hell?" was the other's response.

"I'll take that as a yes," America smiled as Arthur pushed himself out of his arms. "I'm guessing you're ready to move on then?"

"_Never_ do that again," Arthur hissed, picking up his jacket. "You nearly scared me to death!"

"But Artie…" America muttered, looking confused. "You didn't seem to mind. I just had to warm you up, that was all…"

"Well, thank you for that, America," Arthur sighed. "But next time, I'll just sleep with my jacket on. And my name is Arthur. No nick-names."

"Okay…" America frowned as he got to his feet, watching as Arthur picked up a fussy Hanatamago. As they walked along, he looked over that the bushy-browed blonde. "You sure you don't like that Alfred guy? You seemed to be dreaming about him a lot last night…"

"_What?_" Arthur almost shrieked, whirling around to glare at the scarecrow. Okay, maybe that _wasn't _the best thing to ask about… "I don't feel _anything _for the git, okay? Does that answer your question?"

"O-okay…" America muttered, looking like a kicked puppy. "I was just wondering… You didn't have to yell like that…"

Arthur turned away from America quickly but not before feeling guilt stab at his heart. He hadn't meant to upset the other so, he just… Why did the thought of Alfred annoy him so much? After all, didn't he feel something? Even if it was something small…

Arthur then flinched as he stomach demanded sacrifice. He had forgotten about eating. The last time he ate was the morning before; he had never gotten the chance to eat either lunch or dinner so one could imagine the state he was in.

"What was that?" America asked, cocking his head to the side.

"My stomach…" Arthur sighed. "I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday morning."

America tilted his head to the side until something clicked in his brain (or lack thereof). That was right! Humans had to eat in order to survive; it was some sort of source of energy. Now that he remembered, that was why he was erected in the field; humans enjoyed the corn that he had protected for so long.

"I… don't know where we could get anything," America frowned. "We're kind of a long ways away from the field…"

"No, it's okay…" Arthur sighed. "I can pull through until we get to the city."

"But it'll take a few days," America protested. "I don't want you to get weak. That wouldn't be very hero-like of me…"

"Don't worry about me," Arthur sighed. "I'm sure we'll find something…"

America frowned but said nothing, following Arthur as they went further along the road. He scanned the woods, his eyes landing on a trio of trees. His blue eyes brightened; the trees were just _loaded _with apples. America glanced at Arthur. Did he like apples? With an air of hope, America took Arthur's arm and dragged him towards the trees.

"Wh-what are you doing?" the Briton gasped, stumbling over a brick that was sticking out of its rightful spot. "Al-America, what is the meaning of this?"

"Look!" America cried, pointing at the trees. "Apples! You wouldn't mind eating an apple or two, would you?"

"I guess not…" Arthur sighed, his stomach demanding tribute in the form of apples. "They don't belong to anyone do they?"

"No one lives in this area," America said. "I think someone used to but not anymore."

"Then I guess it's okay…" the Briton muttered, getting closer to the trees. "Do you want any?"

"I don't really need to eat," America shrugged. "Just get enough for you."

"Okay," Arthur sighed and plucked an apple from one of the branches. He grabbed a few more, gathering them in the crook of his arm, before something strange met his ears.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?"

Arthur paused, looking around. America stood to the side, shrugging. The Briton shook his head and went back to gathering apples.

"For goodness sake's!" a voice cried out again. "Stop that! It hurts!"

Arthur cried out in surprise as a branch flew back, introducing itself to his solar plexus. He fell to the ground, apples flying out every which way. America ran up to him, checking to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" Arthur assured him. "Just… what the hell was that?"

"What the hell did you think?" another voice snorted. "You were asking for it!"

Arthur looked up in surprise to see the _trees _looking down at him. The fucking _trees_. He groaned; what had he done to deserve such a trippy fate?

"You took my apples!" the middle tree snapped, a strange curled twig bouncing from the top of his head. "Who the hell do you think you are? The Wizard?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Arthur apologized, feeling quite flustered and confused. "I didn't know…"

"Like hell you didn't!" the tree snapped.

"Oh come on, Romano…" the tree on the right sighed. "Calm down."

"Yeah," the one to the left chuckled, his red eyes gleaming. "There's a better way to solving these things…"

"Prussia… I know what you're thinking…" the tree on the right said warily. "Don't do it…"

"Do what?" Prussia replied and then casually chucked an apple at Arthur, hitting the man on the head. "Whoops… Too late."

"Hey!" America protested, putting himself between the trees and the Briton. "Don't throw things at Arthur! It's not his fault! He's just hungry!"

"Hey, he's right…" the other said. "Mi amigos, listen to the man…"

"Yeah, Spain…" Prussia cackled. "He's the one who suggested that blondie over there steal our fruit. Let's throw apples at _him!_"

"…That's not what I meant…" Spain sighed as Prussia hurled an apple at the scarecrow.

America put his arms over himself protectively as apples were hurled at him, battering his cloth body. He grabbed Arthur's wrist and led him away from the scene, keeping himself between the other man and the cackling trees.

"Yeah, you'd better run you fucking apple stealers!" Romano screeched as they retreated, chucking apples at them. "Assholes…"

The two blondes ran through the forest, ducking as a barrage of apples sailed over their heads. Hanatamago ran behind them, yipping at each apple that got too close. Arthur then stumbled over a tree root, sending him rolling down a hill. America tried to catch his arm and keep him from falling but instead went down with him. They rolled down the hill together, America wrapping Arthur protectively in his arms.

They landed hard, laughter coming from their throats as leaves flew everywhere. Arthur was now sitting on top of America, his face bright and excited as he experienced an emotion he hadn't felt since his parents had died… happiness. America laughed as well, a small smile on his face as he looked into the happy face above him.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, his laughter fading but his smile still present.

"Nothing… just…" America smiled, touching Arthur's face. "I haven't seen you smile before…"

Arthur chuckled slightly, looking into the scarecrow's eyes. So blue… like the sky, like the sea, like _his _eyes… And America looked up at him, his smile fading and his eyes drifting shut as he leaned slightly up towards Arthur's face.

Before he knew what was happening, Arthur found his lips against someone else's. America's lips were slightly rough but soft and not quite as cloth-like as one would have expected. Arthur kissed the scarecrow softly once and then kissed him once more, this time slightly faster and with more passion. America accepted the kisses, tenderly returning the action. The scarecrow's arm tightened around Arthur's waist as emotions he had never experienced before rushed through him at high speed. He wanted the man straddling his waist; he wanted him to have, to hold, to kiss, to…

Arthur pulled away quickly, shaking his head. "No…"

"Arthur?"

"I'm sorry, America…" Arthur sighed, getting to his feet. "I can't do this. Please understand."

America nodded as Arthur walked away to find the road, Hanatamago following the Brit closely. The scarecrow sighed, looking at his hands. What was that just then? Was that something that humans experienced often? He felt elated but scared at the new feelings that had just become known to him. What did they all mean?

He sighed and walked after Arthur. Now he really wished he had a brain…

Arthur sighed as he walked along, trying to forget what had happened earlier. He had no idea why he had done that; he had just felt so… He shook his head. He didn't even know how he had felt; he had just… done it. Arthur's stomach rumbled again and he looked over to see a fallen apple on the ground. Well, it was probably only a little bruised… it wouldn't hurt to eat it, now would it?

He bent down to pick the apple up and soon found another and another. Hey, more than one would fill him up better wouldn't it? As he followed the trail of fruit, he stopped at a pair of… feet?

Arthur slowly looked up into the face a giant man with slicked back blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He jumped back slightly and then noticed the man wasn't moving. A statue maybe…? It seemed to life-like. He touched the man's arm, feeling cold metal. A man made out of metal? Now he had seen everything…

"Arthur?" America called out. "Where did you g- What is this?"

"I… don't know…" Arthur mumbled, looking closely at the metal man. "I think it's a man made of tin… or something along those lines."

America cocked his head to the side, glancing at the man. "Doesn't look like metal…"

Arthur rapped his fist against the man's chest and a hollow ringing proved his point. At that moment, a small noise came from the metal man's tight-lipped mouth, causing the two to jump back in surprise.

"What was that?" America gasped.

"I think he just made a noise…" Arthur muttered as the noise came again.

"Is he trying to say something?"

"After all I've seen so far, I wouldn't be surprised…"

The noise came again, this time urgent and slightly irritated. Arthur put his ear to the metal man's mouth to hopefully hear the message clearly. It came again and Arthur's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I think he's saying 'oil can,'" he relayed to his companion.

"Oil can?" America asked. "Where…?" His eyes caught a small can sitting on a tree stump. "Never mind."

Arthur picked up the can and applied a little bit of oil to the tin man's mouth, allowing the other to speak.

The first thing that came from the tin man's mouth was a sigh of relief. The next was, "Gott, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, dude," America apologized. "It was hard to hear what you were saying…"

"True…" the man nodded. "Danke. I never thought anyone would come." He looked at Arthur. "Please apply that to all of my other joints. I need to move."

"Oh! Yes! Sorry," Arthur gasped and got right to work. "How did you get here anyways?"

"I was gathering wood for the farmer I worked for," the man made of metal explained. "It rained one night and I was unable to get inside. Afterwards, my joints rusted up and I've been waiting here for years."

"Glad we could help," America smiled. "My name's America and this is Arthur."

"I am Germany," the man nodded. "Excuse me; I would shake your hand if it wasn't stuck to my axe…"

"Sorry!" Arthur gasped. "I'm working as fast as I can!"

"Please, don't worry about it," Germany assured him. "I've been waiting for a decade. I bet I could wait for a few more minutes. What brings you here anyways?"

"I'm not from here," Arthur explained. "I need to get home and I was told the Wizard would be able to help."

"The Wizard?"

"Yeah," America smiled. "We're going to see him. Artie to get home and me cause I need a brain."

Germany's eyes looked curious and he cleared his throat. "If you wouldn't mind, would it be alright if I come along as well?"

"Why?" America asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You see, like you, I am lacking something as well," the tin man sighed. "When I was made, I was made incomplete."

"You don't have a brain either?" America gasped in amazement.

"No," Germany snorted. "I have one of those. What I mean is a heart…" He rapped on his chest, seeing as Arthur had gotten his hands to loosen up. "See? Hollow. Nothing inside." He looked at the ground. "I've always seen people wandering around, looking happy and alive… in love. But I've never felt those things. I wish to but… I can't."

"So you think the Wizard can help you?" Arthur asked as he finished up.

"Ja," the tin man nodded. "So… do you mind?"

"Not at all," Arthur smiled. "I wouldn't mind the company."

"Danke," Germany smiled and took a step forward, making a noise as he stretched out his leg. "I forgot what walking felt like. Excuse me, this will only take a moment…"

As the two of them helped Germany to the road, something in the air changed. Arthur looked up to the abandoned mill house not too far from where they had found Germany and suddenly, there was a person standing on top of it. His blood froze in his veins; it was Russia.

"Privet, Arthur," the Russian smirked. "I see you are doing well. I need to borrow those shoes for a bit. I can have them, da?"

"N-no…" Arthur answered, trying hard not to shake. "You can't have them. I won't let you take them."

Russia's face darkened. "Very well. If asking doesn't work, taking does, da?"

"Leave Arthur alone," America spat, grasping the other's shoulder. "What has he done to you?"

"Stay out of this, you bag of straw!" the witch spat. "Or would you like to play with a bit of fire?"

America shrank away. Being burned was his worst fear; if a flame caught his sleeve, then the rest of him would be up in flames in seconds. Arthur glared at Russia, sticking close to his companions.

"Well, shall I take the shoes?" Russia chuckled.

"No," Arthur snapped. "You're not getting them. Just leave me the hell alone!"

Russia's face darkened. "Fine," he hissed. "But I'll be back, Arthur! Mark my words!" And with that, he disappeared in a blast of smoke.

"What was that…?" Germany asked.

"That was the Wicked Witch of the West," Arthur sighed. "He wants these." He showed his ruby shoes to the tin man. "And he's not going to give up anytime soon." He rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry. You two shouldn't come with me. If you keep following me, you'll just be putting yourselves in danger."

"I'm going with you no matter what, Arthur," America protested, taking Arthur by his shoulders. "I can't leave you alone while that creep's trying to do bad stuff to you. I need to protect you."

Arthur's face flushed and he bowed his head. "Thank you, America…"

"I'll stay with you two as well," Germany said with a nod. "It's only right. I could also prove useful for protection if needed." He lifted his axe slightly as if to prove his point.

"Well…" Arthur sighed. "I guess this will do…" He smiled. "Thank you. Both of you. This… means a lot."

"Of course!" America smiled. "Now let's get going! We're burning daylight!"

The three of them, plus Hanatamago, continued down the road with a newfound hope. There was a new member to their little rag-tag band and along with that came new faith. Arthur smiled as they walked on; maybe the journey wouldn't be too bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6: Lion

**Good lord, this took so long. . Sorry for that but I'm finally introducing the lion! I think by now, it's kinda obvious. But no matter! I hope you all enjoy! Please review!**

Chapter 6

Lion

"It got dark fast…" America frowned as they walked deeper into the forest. "I haven't seen this part of the country before…"

"This is wild territory," Germany stated, keeping a tight grip on his ax. "For as long as I've been alive, wild beasts have been roaming these forests. No one has dared to go this way in fear of being torn to pieces."

"Wh-what kind of animals…?" Arthur gulped as he glanced around. "Do you mean things like lions?"

"And tigers?" America asked, his frame of cloth shaking in fear.

"And bears," Germany said with a sharp nod.

"Oh my…" Arthur whispered, holding Hanatamago close to his chest.

"Regardless, we have to keep moving," Germany sighed. "We won't get to the Wizard by just standing here."

The tin man beckoned the others forward and the trio went deeper into the dark forest. Arthur jumped when something clasped onto his hand but he turned to see that it was only America, clinging onto his hand as if it was his last tie to life in the world. He flashed a grin at Arthur, trying to mask how much he was shaking.

"I… I'm holding your hand just to make sure you're not scared," America smiled as his shaking body betrayed him. "You know, cause I'm the hero."

Arthur sighed. The poor guy was shaking. There was no mistake that he was terrified of the place. Nevertheless, Arthur let him hold his hand because he felt some pity for the lad and not because America looked so much like Alfred and Arthur needed to closer to him, not at all.

"So… Lions…" Arthur gulped.

"A-and tigers…" America whimpered, grabbing Germany's hand.

"And bears," Germany grunted, glaring at America but letting the scarecrow hang on.

"Oh my…"

"Lions."

"Tigers."

"And bears."

"Oh my…"

"Lions…"

"Tigers…"

"And bears,"

"Oh my."

Hanatamago punctuated their near-frantic ranting with a bark.

"Lions!"

"And tigers!"

"And bears!"

"Oh my!"

They continued their panicked rant, moving faster and faster through the forest. They went on and on, not really paying attention to where they were going until something jumped out onto the path in front of them. The trio slid to a stop and the thing on the path roared, causing them to jump back.

Arthur panted as he tried to catch his breath. The creature on the road watched them with cat-like eyes colored a molten gold, its tail flicking about behind it. There was no mistake that the animal was a lion but it had human features, primarily on its face. It had the face of a man or at least a boy, due his soft features. His nose curved out in a graceful slope and his cheekbones were high and soft. His chin was small and round, making him look youthful. If Arthur had to guess, the lion was probably in his late teens or early twenties.

The young lion watched them intently, curving his soft lips up into a snarl as he paced back a forth. As he paced, a strange curl bobbed up and down from his nest of hazel hair that cascaded down his shoulders in a mane. A pair of cat-like ears were perched atop his head, twitching in every direction. He wore a human vest, his arms and chest pale and bare. His legs were covered in golden fur, his feet covered with human boots. His tail waved about more, his eyes focusing on each person in the group. He hissed again, this time getting closer to America.

America squeaked and jumped away, only encouraging the lion to move towards him even more. The scarecrow panicked and ran from the cat-man, the lion chasing him around a tree with a growl. Germany ran over to the somewhat amusing game of chase and jumped in-between the lion and America. The lion snarled at him until he laid his eyes on the tin man's ax. The creature turned tail, fearful of the tin man's blade.

The lion turned its attention to Arthur, snarling and snapping at the young man. Arthur backed away slowly, trying not to show his fear. Hanatamago barked at the cat creature in front of them, causing the lion to adopt a surprised look. The lion snarled again and the dog responded with a bark, this time with more of a bite to it. Hanatamago then leapt from Arthur's arms and the lion chased after her, snarling all the while.

"Wait!" Arthur gasped, chasing after the animals. "Stop!"

The lion chased after the dog, the two circling around a tree before Arthur caught up to them. He scooped Hanatamago up and swung a fist at the lion, popping him in the nose. The lion fell to the ground with a tiny squeak, covering his throbbing nose.

"Wh-what was that for?" the lion whimpered, looking up at Arthur. His eyes had changed. They looked more human now and were filled with tears. "That hurt…"

"Well, you should think twice before scaring others!" Arthur scolded, holding Hanatamago close to his chest. "You were asking for it!"

"I-I'm sorry…" the lion sniffed, wiping his eyes. "I didn't want to hurt any of you…"

"Then why did you do that?" Germany asked, his face drawn into a scowl.

"I… I just want to be brave…" the lion sniffled, hanging his head. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me!"

Arthur sighed. The poor creature was scared out of his skin; he had to take pity on him. "What's your name?"

"Eh? My name?" the lion said, snapping out of his sob-fest. "My name is Italy." He flashed them a bright smile, the grin replacing his tears. "May I ask what your names are?"

"I'm Arthur," the blonde replied. "These are my companions, Germany and America. We're trying to get to the Emerald City to see the Wizard."

"The Wizard?" Italy gasped, his hazel eyes widening. "Why do you want to go see him?"

"It's a long story but basically, I came here under unfortunate circumstance," Arthur sighed. "I was told that he could help me get home. We're all going to him to get something we need. America here thinks that the Wizard will grant him a brain and Germany wishes for a heart."

"He can do all that?" Italy asked, his eyes amazed and sparkling. "Please, may I go?"

"Why?" America asked.

"A-as you can see, I'm not very brave…" Italy muttered, his ears pressing down against his head as his face adopted an embarrassed expression. "I-I'm a lion, the king of all beasts, and yet I'm not brave at all. I need courage in order to live up to my title. I was hoping that maybe the Wizard would help me with that."

"I don't see why not…" Arthur said, turning to his companions. "What do you think?"

"It's fine with me," America shrugged. "He can come along if he wants."

"We could use the extra hands…" Germany said thoughtfully. "Or paws… He can come along."

Italy's face brightened and his tail swished around happily. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" He jumped up and tackled each of them in a hug, lingering when he reached Germany. "Grazie! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"You're welcome," Arthur nodded. "We should keep moving though. We need to use up as much time as we can and with Russia following us, we can't risk stopping."

"Good plan," Germany nodded. "With any luck, we'll be at the city before the sun sets."

"Then what are we waiting for?" America exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "Let's go!"

"Fine, just calm down…" Arthur sighed and flushed as the scarecrow grabbed his hand. He then grabbed Germany's hand in order to make it look like he and America didn't have a "thing" and in turn, this caused Italy to grab Germany's other hand. Even though the man lacked a heart, Arthur could guess he at least had a blood system due to the red that colored his cheeks.

The group of four proceeded along the road, hands linked with Hanatamago following behind. Italy began to hum, his tail swishing through the air and a smile on his face.

"What are you humming?" Arthur asked, looking over at the lion.

"A song I just made up!" Italy smiled. "Would you like to hear it?"

"No," Arthur answered flatly but America had answered "Yes" loudly, so the Brit was over-ruled.

"It goes a bit like this," Italy smiled with a small wink. "We're off to the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. You'll find his is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was. If ever, oh, ever a wiz there was, the Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because…"

"Because of the wonderful things he does!" America joined in, making Italy smile.

Arthur frowned at the two. "We're not going to sing, are we…?"

"All together now!" America exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and taking Arthur's arm with him.

"Bollocks…" Arthur frowned, looking desperately at Germany. "Looks like we don't have a choice…"

Germany shrugged as they proceeded, a song echoing from their throats.

"We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

**So I was asked by a reader, yaoiest23, that I incorporate some of the songs from the movie. And I did so with the little "Wizard of Oz" song they sing every time they change a scene. I couldn't help but think that Ita-chan would make up a cute little song as they traveled. Leave it to Ita. =) And I am very proud of myself because I can sing that entire thing without tripping over my words cause, damn, it's sung pretty fast... o.o Anyways, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Next up...**

**Poppies... D  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Poppy Fields

**Whew! I finally got this done! I must apologize for the delay and how short this is but I was so relieved when I finally got it done. Re-watching the movie has helped some with writing this though. And once again, thank you all for reading this and reviewing. I love getting feedback from all of my readers. =) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 7

Poppy Fields

The group followed the yellow brick road through the thick, dark forest for what seemed like hours. Arthur could tell that every single one of them were anxious on getting out of there; America was looking around with wide eyes, Germany was tense, and Italy was jumping at every single noise that came from the dark forest. Arthur himself couldn't wait to see the sun again; the forest had such a creepy feel to it… He was afraid that something might pop out at any second and kill the entire company.

Arthur shook his head. No, he couldn't think of such things! He had to stay focused and alert. He had to be strong and focused while others around him were panicked and frightened. He had to be brave… despite the chills moving up and down his spine.

_Just remain calm, old chap… _he thought to himself. _This whole thing will be done in no time. No worries, no worries…_

"Look!" America suddenly cried. "We're almost out!"

Arthur looked up. Indeed, there was light shining from an opening in the forest, the path winding into the glorious sight. The Englishman sighed in relief; thank goodness! He was ready to get out of that damned forest.

"Come on!" America exclaimed, dragging Arthur towards the end of the road. "We're almost there!"

"A-America! Wait!" Arthur gasped, feeling his hand break away from Germany's as the scarecrow dragged him away. Hanatamago chased after them, barking excitedly as the tinman and the lion followed closely behind.

The group burst from the dark forest, laughing and gasping for air. America stumbled and rolled off the road, taking Arthur with him. They landed on top of each other, faces close. The memory of the apple trees and the hill came back and Arthur pulled away, chuckling nervously.

"C-clumsy git…" he snickered, helping America up. "You're going to hurt yourself one of these days."

America smiled at the other man, holding on tightly to his hand. "I know, I fall a lot don't I?" Arthur felt his cheeks heat up as the scarecrow's eyes shined wistfully. "But I know you'll always be there to catch me."

"If you wouldn't mind, we have to keep moving," Germany grunted from behind them, Italy still clinging to his arm. "We don't have time to waste. If we want to keep a safe distance from the witch, we should continue."

"Ve~?" Italy gasped, looking up at Germany with frightened eyes. "A witch? There's a witch chasing after us? Th-that's scary!"

"Germany's right," Arthur nodded, heading back to the road. "Besides, the faster we can get to the city, the faster we can get what we came for!" He grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled the Briton along the road, Germany and Italy fighting to keep up with them. Hanatamago ran along on her little legs, Arthur's ruby shoes gleaming against her white fur as the group ran down the road of golden bricks.

Suddenly, America came to a stop with a shout of, "Look! There it is!"

Arthur's heart started to race as he laid eyes on the city. It wasn't as beautiful as he had expected… it was more than what he had expected. It was marvelous! The city was purely made of shining green material and the Briton wouldn't be surprised if the material was actually emeralds in all of their glory. The towers stretched to the sky, just about touching the clouds. The golden road beneath their feet led right to the sparkling gate of the city that they had been so anxious to arrive at. Between them and the Emerald City stood a great field of scarlet poppies, their fragrance powerful and lovely.

Arthur looked at America, a smile on his face. He turned to the others, his companions ecstatic as well. America's hand tightened on his and the scarecrow smiled down at the other man, his eyes dancing in excitement.

"Let's go!" he cried, dragging Arthur into the field of poppies. He turned to the others and shouted, "Come on, you guys! If we run, we can get there in no time!"

Italy smiled up at Germany and then proceeded to drag the tinman through the field as well. Hanatamago bounded behind them, her small white figure disappearing from time to time beneath the poppies. As they ran on, Arthur noticed that he suddenly felt tired and America had to use more strength to drag him along. Italy had slowed down as well and was rubbing his eyes as he clung to Germany's cool metal arm.

"H-hey…" Arthur muttered, tugging America back. "Slow down. I can't keep up with you."

"But Artie…" America started to whine and then got a look at the other man's face. The Briton looked exhausted, his eyelids drooping and his eyes glassy. "Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good…"

"I'm fine," Arthur grunted, shaking his head. "I'm just tired, that's all…"

America frowned. Humans were so confusing; they needed so much! But it was barely afternoon and young man was already tired. They hadn't gone too far in a day, had they? As the scarecrow pondered this, Italy yawned and snuggled against the tinman, who he had grown attached to.

"Siesta time already…?" he murmured, watching as Hanatamago curled herself into a ball at Arthur's feet. "I guess a nap wouldn't hurt…"

"You stay awake," Germany chided, pulling slightly on the lion's ear. "We can rest when we get to the city."

"Actually, a nap doesn't sound like a bad idea…" Arthur mused, a faint smile coming to his lips. He stifled a yawn and teetered to the side, causing America to wrap an arm around him for support. "I have to admit, it would be pleasant to sleep among these poppies… They're just lovely and their smell is divine…"

America's eyes widened as he realized something. Poppies… It was the poppies! Those damned flowers were emitting a fragrance that would put anything made of flesh and blood into a deep slumber until the end of time. If Arthur, Italy, and poor little Hanatamago fell asleep now, they would never wake up again.

"Arthur, stay awake for me, okay?" America said, taking Arthur's face in his hands. "We have to keep moving. Just a few steps further and we'll be there. Just don't fall asleep."

"But I'm so tired…" Arthur muttered, leaning weakly against the scarecrow. "Just let me rest for a minute. It won't be long…"

"No, we have to keep going," America said, gesturing for Germany and Italy to keep moving forward. He bent over to pick up Hanatamago and Arthur lost balance, falling unconscious onto the ground.

"Arthur!" America gasped, rushing to the young man's side. He propped Arthur's body up, taking the Briton's shoulders and shaking him lightly. "Wake up! Come on, Arthur, wake up!"

"What's going on?" Germany asked, supporting a sleepy Italy on his arm. "What happened?"

"It's the poppies!" America exclaimed. "They're making some sort of gas that's putting him and his dog asleep." He gestured at Italy, who yawned and then rubbed his face tiredly against Germany's arm with a purr. "See? It's happening to him too!"

"That's silly…" Italy giggled. "It's not happening to you two."

"We don't need to breathe," Germany explained and then turned to America with a frown. "This is serious. We need to get them out of here…"

"My thoughts exactly," America nodded. "I can't take Arthur on my own so you two will have to help me." He hooked his arms underneath Arthur's and instructed the others, "Now, one of you can grab his legs and the other get the dog and we can…"

He was interrupted by a great yawn and Italy went to the ground, curling up in a ball as his tail swished lazily from side to side.

"Oh, not you too!" America growled, throwing his hat down on the ground with a curse. "What do we do now?"

For once, Germany looked panic-stricken and he shook his head gravely. "I-I don't know…"

"We can't just leave them here!" America exclaimed and he stood up, pacing back and forth. "We need help… Help!" He turned around in a circle, flailing his arms about and shouting. "Somebody please! Help!"

Meanwhile, the wicked witch Russia gazed into his crystal ball, greatly amused by the panicking scarecrow.

"I knew those poppies would come in handy," he snickered. "Nothing like a dash of cinnamon and a spray of poison to make flowers smell just lovely." He smirked at the image of sleeping Arthur and the shining shoes on his feet. "And once he's dead, those shoes will be mine… All mine…"

However, Russia wasn't the only witch watching. Japan had also taken to keep watch over the rag-tag group but unlike Russia, he was playing the role of the guardian angel. The wise Asian witch had seen Russia's trick coming from the start and, like always, Japan had something to counter the wicked one's evil spell.

Japan reached into his blue robe, pulling out a small white pouch. He pulled the golden drawstring and some white powder came forth, fitting itself into his small hand. He held his hand over his crystal ball and let some of the powder drop onto the glass surface.

"Yuki," he said with a smile, as the powder seeped through the glass. "After yuki comes haru, spring. Once winter is done, the world wakes up from its deep slumber. The time for sleeping is over, my friends. Wake up."

As America continued to cry for help, Germany noticed something was falling from the sky. He held out his hand and a white flake landed there, slowly melting in his palm.

"Snow…" he muttered in surprise. "It's snowing!"

America looked up and saw the white flakes rapidly falling from the blue sky, only covering the poppy field. "Snow?" A smile came to his face as he realized what was going on. "It's a miracle…"

"What…? What's going on…?" a voice muttered and America turned around to see Arthur lifting himself off of the ground. "What happened…?"

"Arthur! Thank goodness!" America cried, pulling the other man into a tight embrace.

"G-get off me!" Arthur protested, fighting the blush coming to his cheeks.

America pulled away but still wore the smile on his face. "I thought we were going to lose you! I'm so glad that you're all right!"

"Of course I'm all right!" Arthur huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why wouldn't I be… What's this?" He touched his hair, which was now covered in snow. "Snow?"

"Isn't it amazing?" America smiled, pulling Arthur up off the ground. "Come on, we still have a ways to go!"

"Wait, what about Italy?" Arthur asked, picking up Hanatamago, who was slowly coming to.

"He'll be fine," America assured him as Italy rose from the ground, stretching out in a cat-like manner. "See? Just fine. Now let's get going before those poppy fumes get to your head again…"

Arthur let America drag him along as Germany and Italy followed close behind. Arthur glanced up at America, thinking back to Alfred. His stomach twisted in knots and his face flushed. He focused on the ground below him as they kept running; America and Alfred were not the same people, no matter how alike they looked. He couldn't let himself fall for America, especially since he needed to leave.

But then, he began to think, what if I don't want to leave?

He shook his head. No, that was ridiculous! Of course he wanted to leave! Arthur raised his head and looked at the shining city of emeralds. He was going home and nothing, not even his own feelings, would stop him.

**To the Emerald City! Is anyone willing to guess who the Wizard is? **


	8. Chapter 8: One Day in the Emerald City

**Whew! It feels like it has been forever since I posted something here! It seemed to be that when winter break came around, my brain shut off and I couldn't write anything except one-shots. It's like I need school to write or something... O.o But anyways, I just had to update this one since everyone loves it so much. I have to thank you all for reading this! And sadly, the Wizard isn't showing up in this chapter but I promise he will next chapter!Also, the title is a reference to a song from the musical Wicked, which is based on the Wizard of Oz and elaborates on the Wicked Witch of the West.  
**

**I hope you all like this chapter!  
**

Chapter 8

One Short Day in the Emerald City

Arthur could barely contain his excitement when he approached the great green door of the city. This was it! He was almost there! He was just one knock away from getting back home to Uncle Berwald, Uncle Tino, and Peter… and Alfred.

"We're almost there," America smiled, squeezing Arthur's hand in excitement. "Are you ready?"

Arthur nodded his head eagerly, a bright smile on his face. America turned to the other two, who nodded in response. Italy clung to Germany's arm as his tail swished around happily.

"Ve~ Germany, aren't you excited?" he purred, rubbing his soft head against the tinman's arm.

"I wouldn't know," Germany replied, rapping on his chest. "I don't have a heart, remember? I don't really feel any sort of emotion."

"Well that doesn't make any sense," Italy pouted, his tail drooping slightly. "Everyone has a heart. Maybe you just don't know it yet."

"Maybe…" the tinman muttered, stroking the lion's mane.

Before he could get the rest of his sentence out, America grabbed the robe hanging near the massive door and pulled on it, causing a massive bell to ring. Italy let out a small hiss, covering his sensitive ears, but paid close attention when the top part of the door swung open.

A man with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes poked his head out. He wore a long trench coat of black, highlighted with green, and a small black hat sat atop his head. He looked around and then glanced down at the small group in front of him.  
"The hell is a matter with you?" he snapped, his Danish accent clear. "Can't you read?"

The group exchanged confused looks. "Read what?" Arthur asked.

"The sign!" the man sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's right there! As plain as the nose on my face!" He only got blinks in response and rolled his eyes again. "See? Right he-!" He glanced down at the space he was gesturing at, finding that it was empty. He looked at the group, smiled sheepishly, and poked his head back inside, returning with a sign. He hung it up on the door, nodded smugly, and returned to the inside.

The group blinked at the sign as Arthur read it aloud.

"'Bell out of order. Please knock.'"

The group shot confused looks at each other and Arthur raised his arm and slammed the knocker against the door three times. The Danish man popped his head out again, this time with a bright smile on his face.

"Well hello there!" he exclaimed. "How can I help you?"

"We're here to see the Wizard," Arthur said. "We all need his help and we need to see him as soon as possible."

"The Wizard?" the Danish man asked, looking quite confused. "I'm not sure how to tell you this but nobody gets to see the Wizard. Barely anyone has."

"But you have to let us in!" America protested. "We need to see him! And Arthur's wearing the shoes he got from Japan, the Good Witch. Wouldn't that be enough to get in?"

The Danish man looked down at Arthur's feet, his eyes beholding the ruby shoes. His blue eyes widened and a bright smile broke out on his face.

"Well I'll be!" he chuckled and then looked up at the group. "Well, come on in! I'm sure the Wizard will take you."

And with that, the great door opened and the inside of the great Emerald City was exposed. People bustled about, all dressed in green and throwing curious glances at the newcomers. Arthur felt his mouth flop open. He hadn't been expecting how beautiful the inside was. If the outside of the city was as radiant as the sun, then the inside would be like the radiance of the entire universe.

"Why hello there!" a young woman greeted from her carriage, pulling up next to the small group. "Do you guys need a ride?"

"Yes, please," Arthur smiled, climbing onto the carriage with his companions. "We're here to see the Wizard. Do you think you could take us to him?"

"Why of course!" the woman grinned, shaking each and every one of their hands. "My name's Hungary. Nice to meet you!"

Arthur nodded his head in acknowledgment and was about to say something when his green eyes landed on the horse. "What in the world is that?" he exclaimed for in front of his very eyes, the horse had changed from a chestnut color to bright scarlet.

"Oh him?" Hungary chuckled. "That's Charlie. He's a horse of a different color!"

Italy giggled a bit and Arthur sat back, not knowing whether to find such a thing amusing or just plain weird. As they went through the city, Italy clung tighter to Germany's arm in excitement.

"Isn't this wonderful, Germany?" he asked the tinman. "This is so exciting! We'll finally get what we've been looking for!"

The blonde man only smiled and nodded in response, no longer bothered by the lion clinging to his arm. The lion's tail waved around in glee and he snuggled closer to the tinman, purring in delight.

Arthur leaned back in his seat as he took in the wonderful sight of the city, conveniently ignoring the arm thrown behind his shoulders. Eventually, he noticed the arm around his shoulders and he looked over, shooting the scarecrow a look.

"What?" America asked innocently.

"Please remove yourself from me," Arthur sighed, lifting America's arm from his shoulders.

"Aww… But Artie…" America pouted and Arthur had to look away, the sight reminding him too much of Alfred.

"Just not now, Al-America," Arthur sighed, turning his head away from the scarecrow. He heard giggling coming from the front and glared at Hungary's back, silently cursing her for finding such a thing amusing.

"Ah, lover's quarrels," the young woman muttered and stopped the carriage. "I'm dropping you off here. This building here is home to some of the city's best services. All of the people there will tidy all of you up in no time."

"Thank you so much for the ride," Arthur said as America helped him off of the carriage.

"No problem," Hungary smiled. "Good luck to all of you."

Arthur nodded in thanks and Hungary drove the carriage away, the young woman humming a jolly tune…

"Ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho, and a couple of tra-la-las. That's how we laugh the day away in the merry old land of Oz!"

"Nice people, huh?" America smiled as they entered the building.

"Yeah…" Arthur said as a few women came over and sat him down in a chair. "Uh… Really… You don't have to do this…"

"Nonsense!" one of the workers said as each person in the group was taken away. "It's our job to tidy you up. Besides, you four look like you've been through a lot."

"But we're fine, I assure you…"

"The scarecrow can get re-stuffed, the tinman will be polished, and the lion will get his mane untangled," a young woman with dark hair pulled into pigtails said. "We'll even comb your sweet dog here."

Arthur looked at his companions, who didn't really look like they were in the mood to protest. America was already in the process of being re-stuffed and Germany _did _need to be polished.

"I… I guess it would be fine…" Arthur admitted and Italy cheered, ready to be pampered.

"Got it," the woman smiled. "Now, let's wash that hair of yours, sweetie."

The group of four was in heaven in a matter of seconds and looked wonderful once everything was done. America felt brand new with the fresh straw that they had stuffed him with and Germany was shining every time the light hit him. Italy's mane was less scruffy and a little bow with a bell was tied around his neck, jingling with every step he took. Arthur had the dirt scrubbed off of his skin and his hair was shinier but still in its normal state; even his eyebrows, thick as they were, were smooth to the touch. And even Hanatamago, the smallest of their group, had nicely combed fur and a green bow tied around her neck.

"Ah, this feels so nice!" America sighed, stretching out his arms. "The straw feels nice and soft instead of scratchy… and I won't have to worry about mice anymore."

"I… I really don't know how we could ever repay you," Arthur told the young woman. "How much money do you ask for?"

"Don't worry about it, dear," she smiled. "That was all on the house."

"Thank you," Arthur smiled and his companions uttered the same phrase under their breaths.

"You're welcome," the woman said as they left. "Good luck with the Wizard! He's not very agreeable at times but I'm sure he'll get you what you want."

Arthur smiled as they all walked away, heading towards the Wizard's dwelling. Everyone seemed to have a different glow about them and it wasn't just because of the wonderful treatment they had just received. Everyone was much more hopeful now that they had reached their destination. This was it. They were almost there! Their wishes were so close that they could taste them on their tongues and touch them with their fingertips. And it would all happen once the Wizard gave his word.

As Arthur thought these things over, America reached over and grabbed his hand.

"We're almost there, aren't we?" the scarecrow asked with a smile. "Amazing, isn't it? Just a couple of days ago, I was stuck to a pole in the middle of a corn field and now I'm here… with you."

"It is interesting, isn't it?" Arthur smiled, liking the feel of America's hand in his.

"You know, you look great now," America muttered, kissing Arthur's temple. "Just wonderful…"

Arthur couldn't fight back the blush that came to his cheeks as America pulled him closer as they walked along, the scarecrow resting his cheek on top of Arthur's head. The shorter man looked ahead at Germany, who was being dragged along by Italy. Arthur smiled; the connection between the two was obvious and it would probably last for a long time. His heart then sank when he thought of him and America, a relationship that wasn't meant to last. It would only be a matter of time before he had to go home and leave everything behind, including America.

Before his thoughts could go any further, there was a loud shriek and everyone stopped in their tracks.

"It's the witch!" a woman screamed and Arthur felt his heart stop.

All eyes went to the sky above the city to see a figure flying through the air, seating on what seemed to be a metal pipe. A black smog came from the end of the pipe and as the witch Russia flew through the sky, the smog started to shape words.

S-u-r-r…

"'Surrender Arthur…'" the Briton read from below and his heart was suddenly in his throat. Russia was still out there, still chasing after his group and those _damned shoes_. He grew nervous when he heard people mutter, "Who's Arthur…?"

America's hand tightened on his and the scarecrow began to drag him towards the Wizard's dwelling.

"A-America…" Arthur stuttered as he was pulled along. "Wh-what are you…?"

"We need to get to the Wizard now," America told him. "If Russia is here, then we need the Wizard to intervene as soon as possible."

Arthur nodded in understanding as Germany and Italy followed close behind, the lion holding Hanatamago in his arms. Apparently, everyone else in the city had the idea to seek counsel from the Wizard for it seemed like the entire city had lined up at the Wizard's door. Arthur gripped America's hand tightly as the guard to the entrance ran forward, flapping the long sleeves of his green uniform about as he tried to calm the people.

"Everyone, please! Calm down!" the guard exclaimed, his hair curl bobbing up and down. "I assure you, the Wizard is dealing with everything!"

"But what about the witch?" one citizen cried out.

"And that Arthur person!" another asked. "Who is Arthur?"

Arthur tightened his grip on America's hand, his emerald eyes growing nervous as the guard sighed.

"The Wizard will take care of everything," the guard assured the people. "Now, please, calm yourselves and get back to your lives. Everything will be fine."

The only response to the man was a small bit of murmuring and the giant crowd slowly departed from the gates. The guard sighed and leaned against the door, running a hand through his short dark hair. As the crowd left, the small group of four took this opportunity to approach the gates.

"Excuse me, sir," Arthur said hesitantly. "We need to see the Wizard. It's urgent."

"_Daze_…" the guard sighed. "The Wizard isn't seeing anyone right now. You're going to have to wait."

"You don't understand!" America interjected. "We need to see him right away!" He pulled Arthur forward for the man to see. "This is Arthur and he requires the Wizard's help right away!"

"Arthur?" the guard asked, his eyes growing wide. "You mean the witch's Arthur?"

Arthur wrinkled his nose at being referred to in such a way but nodded regardless. "Yes. That is why we have to see the Wizard immediately."

The guard looked thoughtful and then sighed, seeing he really had no other choice in the matter. "I'll talk to the Wizard and see if he will take you."

"Thank you," Arthur sighed, relief flooding his veins.

"Ve, did you hear that, Germany?" Italy said, shaking the tinman's arm. "He's going to see us! We can get what we came here for! Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah," Germany muttered, a small smile coming to his face.

"You'll be going home then?" America asked, turning to Arthur with a sad expression.

"I-I guess…" Arthur said, trying to keep his happy feelings suppressed. He knew America wouldn't feel as happy as he was about getting back to Kansas and he truly didn't want the scarecrow to feel any form of regret.

"W-well… I'm happy for you," America said, forcing a smile.

Arthur smiled in thanks and took America's hand, squeezing it to reassure the scarecrow. America suddenly pulled Arthur into an embrace, holding the Englishman close.

"I'm going to miss you…" the scarecrow whispered into his ear.

Arthur blinked, surprised, and then relaxed in the other's arms, wrapping his own arms around the scarecrow's waist.

"Ve~" Italy purred from behind them. "I can't wait until I get my courage! Once I get it, I'll be the bravest lion in the entire world! Wouldn't that be great, Germany?"

"Ja," Germany smiled softly, stroking Italy's mane. "It would."

"What are you going to do once you get your heart, Germany?" the lion asked innocently.

The tinman's face heated up and he looked away from Italy to hide his flushed cheeks. "I guess I would find someone… that I could use that heart for."

"Who?" Italy asked, cocking his head to the side with a curious expression.

Germany turned back to him, a warm smile on his metallic lips. "I think I'll find out pretty soon."

Italy smiled back at him, his hazel eyes sparkling in excitement. Germany put a hand to the lion's head again and rubbed the fur behind Italy's ears, making the lion's tail sway around in happiness.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and everyone parted, their eyes on the doorway. The guard was walking back out, slamming the doors behind him. Arthur held his breath as he took Hanatamago from Italy's arms.

"Wh-what did he say?" he asked the guard, his pulse quickening as he waited for an answer.

The guard sighed, his brown eyes regretful. "The Wizard is not going to see anyone today. He says to go home."

"'Go home?'" Arthur gasped. "B-but I can't without his help!"

"I'm sorry," the guard sighed. "But the Wizard has spoken." With that, he turned and walked back into the Wizard's palace.

It was like time had frozen. Arthur's mind felt foggy and nothing seemed real anymore. He sat down on the steps slowly, stroking Hanatamago's fur as his disoriented mind tried to piece together what had just happened. That was it then. He was stuck in Oz forever, unable to get home and back to his family. His breathing hitched and his eyes began to water, blurring his vision so much that he didn't even notice America sitting down next to him.

"Arthur?" the scarecrow said in a small voice. "Arthur, I'm sorry…" He looked at the ground, feeling slightly guilty. All this time he had been wishing that Arthur would stay in Oz with him but now, seeing him in so much pain… America placed an arm around Arthur's shoulders, trying to comfort him. "Are… are you going to be okay?"

"Okay…?" Arthur sniffed. "Okay? I'm not going to able to go _home_! Do you _think _that I'm okay?" He wiped furiously at his face with the heel of his palm, cursing the tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Arthur…" Italy muttered, his expression concerned and his ears folding down. He hated to see others in pain and he had to dab at his eyes with his tail a few times to keep himself from crying.

"I'm not going to be able to go back," Arthur sniffled as he buried his head in his arms. "And the worst part is that I wanted to leave. I wanted to go somewhere else and leave everything else behind." He wiped his eyes one more time and smiled bitterly. "Well, I got what I wanted now didn't I?"

As this went on, the guard poked his head out of the door, watching the small group of four.

"I can't believe how selfish I was," Arthur sobbed as Hanatamago tried to lick his face clean. "I bet they're all looking for me, wondering where I am. Maybe… maybe they've given up by now. I just wish I could see Peter again and maybe even Uncle Tino and Uncle Berwald. I could tell them that I'm sorry for being such a pain but that's not going to happen… Not now…"

The guard at the door wiped at his eyes with his long sleeves. Hearing Arthur's story was making his eyes teary.

"And Alfred… Oh, Alfred…" Arthur sniffed, his face tear-stained and his eyes red. "I never got the chance to tell him about how I felt." America flinched slightly at this but held the Briton close to his chest. "He… he was probably sick. I went to a psychic who told me that Alfred was ill and possibly dying. I… don't want him to die without me telling him how much I really care about him…"

By this time, the guard was sobbing his eyes out, the tears streaming down his face. "Th-this is just as sad as when Go Mi Nam left Shin Woo at the airport!" he sobbed.

Arthur sniffled again and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, burying his face in America's cloth body. Italy hung onto Germany's arm, his eyes watery as well. Had they all come this way just for nothing?

"Y-you! You four o-over there!" the guard called out, gesturing the group forward. "C-come over here!"

The small group slowly came forward and the guard wiped his eyes with his sleeve, sniffling all the while. Arthur, still clinging to America, looked at him with confused eyes.

"Wh-what is it?" he asked. "Did we do something wrong…?"

"No," the guard sniffed. "Not at all." He wiped his eyes again. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'll get you in to meet the Wizard."

Arthur froze for the second time, his brain registering what had been said. Once his mind had stopped processing, a bright smile spread across his face and his eyes began to sparkle again.

"Really?" he gasped. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

The guard opened the door and gestured for them to enter. "I wish good luck to all of you. The Wizard may not be as welcoming as some others."

"Thank you," Arthur said once more before entering with Hanatamago and America.

Italy and Germany followed close behind, giving their thanks to the teary-eyed Korean guard before joining their companions. The guard shook his head and wiped his eyes once more as he shut the door. Damn dramas were making him soft…

Arthur gripped America's hand tightly as they advanced down the hall. Germany and Italy caught up with them, Germany's metallic hand sliding into Arthur's and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Hanatamago followed closely behind, staying right on Arthur's heels.

"I-it's dark in here…" Italy whimpered, pressing close to Germany.

"Don't be scared," Germany said to the lion. "We're almost there."

Arthur felt his heart swell with happiness at Germany's words. That was it. They were almost there. He gripped America's hand tightly as they stepped forward to enter the Wizard's throne room. It was now or never.

The doors swung open…

**Side-notes: the song that Hungary sings is in the original movie. It's so catchy that I couldn't help but stick it in there. Also, the guard at the door is Denmark, the salon girl was Seychelles, and the guard at the Wizard's palace was South Korea. Next chapter is when the Wizard appears! Can anyone guess who he is?**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The Wizard

**Whew! I finally got this done! Sorry for the long wait but it's finally here! The Wizard shall be revealed! Enjoy and thank you for reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 9

The Wizard

Arthur flinched as the doors swung open, expecting a horrible sight to meet him. He relaxed upon seeing only an enormous green room with a giant emerald throne sitting in the middle of the room. Large emerald steps led to the throne, which faced away from the travelers, and every inch of the room was green. Multiple bouquets of roses were scattered around the room, all in green vases on green pedestals. Arthur let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. This room was just _beautiful_!

"I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ!" a great voice suddenly boomed out from seemingly nowhere and the group jumped back. "WHO ARE YOU?"

Everyone traded looks, daring the person next to them to go first. Arthur looked at the others, weighing his options. Italy definitely wouldn't go and Germany would stay behind to comfort the lion (truly, it made no difference since Italy had made sure to permanently attach himself to the tinman's arm). Arthur looked at America who, despite assuring Arthur that he would protect him at all costs, was now reduced to a flailing bag of straw. The Briton sighed and began to move towards the throne, shaking slightly.

"My name, your greatness, is Arthur Kirkland," Arthur said, bowing slightly at the waist. "We've come to ask for your assistance. You see, I came here completely by mistake and I need to get back home as soon as possible. And my friends all need your help too because…"

"I KNOW WHY YOU HAVE COME TO ME," the voice boomed as the throne began to turn towards them.

Arthur stepped back to America, taking the scarecrow's hand. What in the world was sitting in that chair? For all he knew it could be something horrid and grotesque like a giant floating head or a giant beast. Or maybe it would be something not so horrifying like a beautiful woman with gossamer wings. Maybe the Wizard didn't even have a form at all; maybe he was just a ball of fire like the one that had appeared to Moses.

Needless to say, all of Arthur's guesses were wrong. Sitting in the throne was a perfectly normal man, his legs crossed and his blue eyes scanning them over. He had flowing blonde hair that reached his shoulders and a bit of stubble stood out on his finely pointed chin. He was dressed in a light pink jacket with a white undershirt and white trousers, the fabric fitting him like a glove.

"So good to see you," the man purred from his throne, a smile spreading across his lips. "I've been expecting you. If you haven't guessed already, I am the wonderful Wizard of Oz… but you can call me France."

Arthur wrinkled his nose slightly at the mention of his least favorite country but put those thoughts aside as he faced the man, bowing his head.

"Thank you for letting us meet with you," he said to the Wizard. "As I was saying before, we need your help. I need to get home and my friends have favors to ask of you as well. Could you please…?"

"I already know why you're here," France said, holding up a hand to silence him. "So please, refrain from speaking." Arthur shut his mouth, feeling slightly offended. France rose from his throne and walked down the steps, circling around the group like a hungry vulture. "Favors, hmmm?" He stopped at Germany and rapped on the tinman's chest with his fist, smiling at the hollow ring the action caused. "Nothing in there, am I right? You want a heart, no?" Germany nodded slowly, his expression unreadable. "You want me to put something with feeling inside an unfeeling body?" Germany remained silent. "I'll see what I can do…"

France then moved to Italy, who was still shaking in his boots. "A lion, right?" the wizard smirked. "Roar for me please?" Italy tried to make a frightening sound but only succeeded in producing a small, timid mewl. France chuckled and patted the lion on the head, almost causing the poor man to pass out. "I'll see what I can do about that lack of courage."

He then sauntered over to America, looking at the scarecrow up and down with intelligent and calculating eyes. "I believe I'm seeing a pattern here… Let's see if I can guess…" He scanned the scarecrow's body with his eyes. "Cloth body, ragged clothes, stuffed with straw… Is your head stuffed with straw too?" The scarecrow looked away and nodded his head slowly, looking slightly embarrassed. "I see…"

Arthur almost took a step backwards when the man turned to him, his eyes wolfish. "And you…" France purred, putting a hand underneath his chin as he looked at the Briton carefully. "You want me to send you home." Arthur nodded silently and the wizard smiled. "Are you sure? You don't want to stay here? It's lovely this time of year."

"Just send me home," Arthur said rather forcefully, glaring at the man.

France smirked and positioned himself next to Arthur, putting one long arm around the other's shoulders. "If that's what you want then fine, I'll help you." America glared at the arm curled around Arthur's shoulders, seeming to hope that his gaze alone would be enough to dislodge the damned thing from its perch.

"R-really?" Italy gasped, holding his tail nervously. "You will?"

"But of course!" France exclaimed and, much to America's pleasure, withdrew his arm from Arthur's shoulders. "I am the Wizard! I will help anyone that asks for it… but only on one condition."

"What would that be?" Arthur asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I won't ask much," France said as he climbed back up the steps to his throne. "All I ask of you is to kill the Wicked Witch of the West… oh, and bring me that water pipe of his. I love a good trophy."

"What?" Arthur gasped. "That's just outrageous! I came here to get _away_ from Russia, not to return to him! What is the matter with you anyways? We come to you for help and you insult us and then send us off on a bloody suicide mission! Why you pompous, arrogant, son of a…!"

"Do you want my help or not?" France challenged from his throne, looking quite regal while sitting on the emerald chair. "If not, I can get my guards to escort you out of my palace at once."

Arthur glanced at the guards standing by at the doors. They just stood there, watching the group carefully as their grips tightened on their spears. Arthur cursed under his breath and turned back to the wizard, who wore an expression of victory. Somehow, that bastard knew that Arthur wasn't going to sacrifice his friends' hopes over something like this no matter how much it would put his life in danger.

"Well?" the wizard asked. "Will you take my offer?"

"Fine," Arthur snapped. "We'll do it."

"Good," France smiled and waved at the guards, who lowered their weapons and opened the doors. "My guards will escort you to your room. You'll stay here overnight and then set out in the morning to kill the witch. Good luck, travelers! And don't forget that pipe!"

Arthur was fuming as they left with the guards leading them to where they were staying for the night. For crying out loud, he just wanted to go _home! _Was that really too much to ask? Beside him, America frowned and took his hand. Arthur whipped his head around to look at him, his eyes surprised and still tinged with anger.

"Calm down, Artie," the scarecrow teased. "You have steam coming out of your ears."

"It… it just isn't fair!" Arthur snapped. "I am in dire need of assistance! Why do we have to risk our lives for him? If he's so powerful, he can do it himself!"

"It seems to be some sort of payment," Germany reasoned as Italy clung to his arm. "If we do something for him, he will do something for us."

"I guess that makes sense…" Arthur snorted as they came to their room. "But I still don't like it!"

"W-witch…" Italy stuttered, shaking with fear. "S-scary witch… Don't wanna go… into dark scary forest… We're going to die… Going to die…"

"Maybe we should get some rest…" America sighed, leading Arthur inside of the room. "It's been a long day and we'll need rest for tomorrow."

"Fine…" Arthur sighed and America squeezed his hand to comfort him. "But I'm not falling asleep at all! I'm still mad about what that wanker said…"

"Okay," America sighed, giving Arthur a hug before the Briton flopped down on one of the beds. America crawled onto the bed, wrapping an arm around him. "Sleep tight, Arthur."

Arthur mumbled something before falling into a deep sleep, despite what he had said earlier. America smiled at Arthur's sleeping form, taking the Briton's hand in his own. Germany lay on the other bed, much to Italy's insistence, with the lion cuddled up to his cold, metal chest.

"You love him, don't you?" the tinman asked suddenly.

America looked surprised, caught off-guard by this question. His expression softened and he smiled at Arthur again. "Yeah… I guess I do…"

"What are you going to do when the Wizard sends him back home?"

America's expression faltered ever so slightly. He had thought about that many, many times. He had thought of it so much that he didn't wish to think of it anymore. The thought of Arthur leaving him was just unbearable.

"I… I don't know," America sighed. "But for now, I'm going to hold onto him like there's no tomorrow. And then I'll let him go when the time comes. You know what they say, if you love something you let it go. If it comes back, it's yours."

There was a pause as Germany stroked Italy's mane lovingly, his sharp blue eyes observing America.

"Do you think he'll come back?" the tinman finally asked.

America smiled sadly at Arthur's sleeping face, caressing the young man's cheek with a cloth thumb. "No. Because he's not mine…"

…

Arthur woke up early the next morning with a yawn. The sun was shining through the emerald windows, casting an array of green light around the room. The Briton looked over to see Italy and Germany on the bed across from him, the two cuddling close to each other. Italy's tail moved about lazily, the limb flung over the tinman's waist, and purrs came from the lion's throat. Arthur couldn't help but smile at the scene. For someone without a heart, Germany seemed like a very loving person.

"Awake yet?" a voice asked and Arthur turned over to see that America was laying beside him, his arm wrapped around Arthur's waist.

"A-America…" Arthur stuttered, his cheeks turning pink. "Good morning…"

America smiled at the flustered Briton and kissed him on the forehead, causing Arthur's cheeks to turn from pink to red. "Morning. Are you ready to kick the wicked witch's butt?"

"Don't remind me…" Arthur sighed, sitting up and rubbing his temples in dismay. "It's suicide. Russia is going to kill us all."

"You don't know that," America said, sitting up next to the Briton. "We might actually get lucky this time. We've been pretty lucky so far. Besides, I promised to protect you. You'll come out unharmed, I know it."

Arthur flushed again but chuckled a little, embracing the scarecrow. "Thanks, America."

"Glad I made you feel better," the scarecrow smiled and then glanced at the other two. "Should we wake Italy up?"

Arthur smiled fondly at the two on the bed and smiled at Germany, who was holding Italy close and almost possessively. "No, let's leave them here for a while."

America smiled an understanding smile and took Arthur's hand, kissing the back of it tenderly. Arthur blushed deeply and America rose from the bed, taking the Briton with him.

"Let's get you something to eat," he said to the young man and led the other out of the room, leaving Germany and Italy behind.

Germany stroked Italy's mane softly and the lion stirred, his hazel eyes fluttering open.

"Finally…" he mumbled, burying his head into the tinman's chest. "I thought they would never leave…"

Germany smiled softly at the lion, holding him close. Italy purred and kissed the tinman's cheek, causing the other to turn a deep red.

"Ve, Germany… what do you think of me?" the lion asked, flicking his tail around curiously.

"What do I think of you…?" Germany muttered, his face turning even redder. "W-well, I think you're a very unique individual and you're very peppy. And energetic and… um…"

Italy giggled at how embarrassed the tinman was and quickly kissed the tinman, stopping the other's rambling. He pulled away, smiling sweetly at Germany. The tinman had broken the record for how red someone could turn out of embarrassment.

"You want to know what I think of you, Germany?" Italy asked, wrapping his arms around the tinman's waist. "I like you. I really, really like you."

Germany slowly placed a hand on Italy's hand, stroking his mane again. "I… like you too…"

Italy smiled softly. He knew what Germany really meant, even if the tinman didn't really understand it himself. Heartless or not, the man was capable of love.

…

It wasn't long until the group was out on the road again, this time heading towards the dark forest that was home to the Wicked Witch of the West. Hanatamago yipped excitedly as they walked along but she was the only one who seemed to be in high spirits. Everyone else had taken to looking at the ground, all concerned about what would become of them once they entered the witch's domain.

Arthur had his gaze low, his eyes focused on the ruby shoes that might as well have been stuck with him for life. He glared at them. _You got me into this mess_, he thought. _Damn shoes… _

Instead of thinking of his impending doom, Arthur decided to focus on America's soft hand. If they were going to go down, they would go together and with a fight.

Before anyone knew it, they were at the entrance of the dark forest. The branches of the trees reached out like a thousand dead souls trying to claw their way out of hell and shadows were everyone, covering everything. Arthur gulped; it certainly was a foreboding place. Even the road didn't lead all the way into the forest, as if the bricks themselves were frightened of the darkness that awaited.

"Well, shall we enter?" Arthur asked nervously, taking Hanatamago in his arms.

"I'm ready," America said, taking Arthur's hand.

"As am I," Germany said, taking Italy's hand.

"I… um… I just remembered! I left the stove on! Maybe we can do this tomorrow…" Italy stuttered, turning quickly to leave. However, Germany had an iron grip on him and he and America dragged the lion back. "F-fine… I guess I'm ready too…"

Arthur took a deep breath and the group moved forward into the dark abyss.

…

Russia chuckled as he watched the group move on through his realm. He rubbed his palm on the surface of the crystal ball and smiled maliciously, his violet eyes glinting.

"Scared, little ones?" he chuckled. "You should be. You're in my domain now. Japan can't help you now." He looked up at the sky, a mad smile on his face. "You hear that Japan? You can't do a thing! _I _am in control now!"

His attention was diverted when something hobbled into his lair. It was a monkey, large enough to be a small child. It was jet black and wore a red vest but most interesting were the pair of blue wings perched on its back. The winged monkey hopped over to Russia and perched itself on the table, its tail waving about lazily.

"There you are," Russia purred, scratching the monkey under its chin. "I need you to do me a favor. Take your army and bring me that boy with the ruby shoes and his little white dog." The monkey made a questioning sound. "The others? Do whatever you want to them. I have no use for them."

The monkey nodded and leapt off of the table, soaring out the window with its wings spread out. As it flew off, more flying monkeys followed and soon, there was an entire cloud made up of them. Russia cackled from his window and pointed towards the forest.

"Go! Fly!" he exclaimed. "Get Arthur and bring him to me! Fly! Fly, my pretties, fly!" He then turned back to the crystal ball, which depicted the unknowing group still wandering through the forest. Russia smirked. Arthur had no idea what was going to befall him in a matter of seconds. Russia moved his hand across the glass again, his smirk widening. "Those shoes will be mine, Arthur. I will see to it…"

…

"Oh, I hate this place…" Italy sniffled. "It's so dark and scary and…" An owl hooted in the distance. "Kyaaaa!" Italy jumped into Germany's arms, shaking and tearing up. "Save me, Germanyyyyyy!"

"Calm down," the tinman said. "It's just an owl."

"It's going to kill meeee!" Italy cried into the tinman's shoulder.

"It was just a bloody owl!" Arthur exclaimed. "It's not going to hurt you! For all you know, it's miles away."

"Arthur's so mean…" Italy sniffed and Arthur immediately felt like murdering the lion.

"Let's just calm down," America said to everyone in a calm tone. "Just an owl, we can agree on that right? Now let's focus on finding that witch. Might as well get this over with."

"I agree," Germany said with a sharp nod as he set Italy back down on the ground. "Let's keep moving."

The group moved on for a few more minutes until Italy suddenly stopped, his ears twitching back and forth on his head.

"What is it now?" Arthur sighed, turning to the still lion.

"I… I hear something…" the lion muttered fearfully. "Like wings beating. Lots of them. But I also hear… chattering… like how monkeys make noise… It just doesn't make sense…"

"Flying monkeys?" Arthur sighed, shaking his head. "I doubt it. Now let's just keep moving before Russia can make a move…" He began to move on but bumped into America's back. "America! What are you doing just standing there?"

America took his wrist and pointed up at the sky. "Arthur… I wouldn't doubt the existence of winged monkeys just yet…"

Arthur gaped at the sky. Sure enough, there was a whole flock of winged monkeys flying towards them. The Briton held Hanatamago close to his chest and backed slowly away. It was just as he feared. Russia had made the first move.

"Arthur, run."

Arthur looked at the scarecrow, shocked. "Wh-what?"

"Run, get out of here!" America commanded, turning to Arthur. "Russia wants you! You have to get out of here as fast as you can!"

"B-but…"

"Don't worry. I'll be right behind you," America said, pushing Arthur back the way they came. "Now run!"

Arthur's feet grew wings as he ran through the forest, not even worrying about his companions. He heard the sounds of chattering monkeys from behind him and Italy squealing with fear but he didn't look back. He heard the sounds of metal clanging and still he didn't look back. Then the sound of tearing cloth reached his ears and he froze.

"A-America!" he whipped back around to see the horrible scene that had been unfolding behind him.

Multiple monkeys were upon Italy, pulling on his tail and mane as he tried to get away. The lion yowled in pain and tried batting at them with his claws but the monkeys were too quick and dodged every time.

Germany had tried to defend the lion with his axe but he had been disarmed and the monkeys were beating on him, making dents in his newly polished metal body. He kicked and punched at them but there were too many and he was easily over-powered.

Arthur looked around frantically for America but couldn't find him. Where was he, where was he, where was he? The Briton began to panic when a pair of arms grabbed him. He whipped around to see that one of the monkeys had a hold of his arms and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Let go of me!" Arthur cried as a monkey snatched Hanatamago from his arms. "Let go of me now!" He thrashed around as another monkey took one of his arms and another grabbed his collar. He began to cry for help as they started to lift him up into the air, taking him away from the ground and his beloved friends.

"Arthur!" a voice cried from the ground and Arthur looked down to see America trying to chase after him.

"America!"

"It's going to be okay!" the scarecrow cried out as he tried to catch up. "I'll get you back, Arthur and that damned witch won't stop me! I promise!"

Before the scarecrow could go any further, thousands of monkeys were upon him, tearing his fragile cloth body apart and throwing straw everywhere.

"No!" Arthur protested and struggled against his kidnappers. "Put me down! Put me down! America!" But the monkeys took him higher and farther away and soon, he didn't want to be put down at all for being dropped would mean death. He gulped as Russia's castle came into view. This was it then. He would come face to face with a person that he greatly feared. This would mean death, he could feel it in his bones. As the monkeys took him even closer to the castle, he knew exactly what his fate would be.

He was doomed.


	10. Chapter 10: Rescue

**Finally chapter 10 has arrived! I got this one done quick because snow has canceled school for three days now and I've had all the time in the world to get stuff done. Sadly, this story is reaching its end**. **It wasn't meant to be long but I'm a little sad that it's almost over. It's been fun to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the final ones that come after it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 10

Rescue

The monkeys were gone.

That was the first thing that Italy realized when he uncurled himself in the dark forest. Ever since they had been attacked, he had adopted the fetal position and hoped that they would just go away. And they had…

But at what cost?

"H-hello…?" the lion called out as he got to his feet. "Germany? America…? Arthur? Anyone?"

The lion was answered by a groan and he looked over, gasping at Germany's beaten body. "G-Germany! Are you okay?"

"Italy…" the tinman moaned.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Italy sniffled, wiping at his eyes. "I couldn't do anything because I'm so weak and cowardly and useless!"

"No, you're not," Germany told him, touching his hand softly. "And I'm fine. Just a few dents, that's all…"

Italy helped the metal man sit up, carefully touching the small dents in Germany's metal body. The blonde flinched every once in a while but smiled at Italy regardless, stroking the lion's mane.

"Oh, how cute… Now if you don't mind me interrupting your love session, would you two put me back together?"

The two looked over to see America, rather America's torso, glaring up at them. Straw was thrown all over and the scarecrow's lower half had been thrown into a nearby tree.

"Oh my…" Italy gasped and scrambled to his feet, gathering as much straw as he could. As he was gathering, he looked around. "Hey… Where's Arthur and Hanatamago?"

"They took them," America spat, glaring at the ground. "They took them and tore me apart before I could do anything about it." He slammed a fist on the ground. "Dammit!"

"It hasn't been too long, has it?" Germany asked. "I bet we have enough time to catch up."

"It'll take a miracle…" America sighed.

"Let's just get you patched up," Germany said, going to retrieve America's legs. "Then we can worry about going after Arthur."

America didn't respond but instead took to glaring at the ground. _I'm going to get you back, Arthur… _he thought, clenching his fists. _I'll do whatever it takes._

…

Arthur felt like his heart was going to explode once his feet touched the stone of the castle. He was now in the belly of the beast. He began to feel worse and worse as the monkeys took him further and further into the castle, leading him to Russia's lair. The monkeys did not hesitate to throw him inside and no one went to catch him. He landed on the cold stone floor, scraping the heels of his hands as he fell.

"Well, well, well…" a cold voice chuckled from above. "Isn't this a surprise? It's the little brat that murdered my sister and then had the nerve to steal what was rightfully mine."

Arthur froze, not willing to look up.

"What is it, little one?" the voice chuckled. "Cat got your tongue? Look at me." The person reached down and roughly grabbed Arthur's chin, forcing him to look up. "Look at me!"

Arthur was now looking into the face of Russia, the Wicked Witch of the West. Russia's violent eyes screamed malice and a wicked grin spread across his face.

"So we finally have a chance to talk," Russia chuckled and then roughly pulled Arthur up by his blonde hair, his smirk changed to a scowl. "Give me the shoes, boy! They don't belong to you."

"No!" Arthur snarled, fighting against the pain in his scalp. "Never!"

"Oh? I had a feeling you would be difficult…" Russia sighed and made a motion with his hand. A monkey waddled in, Hanatamago in his arms. The small dog squirmed around, trying to break free of the grasp she was in but the monkey held tight and poor little Hanatamago could not escape.

"You leave her alone!" Arthur yelled.

"You want me to leave the dog alone?" Russia challenged. "Then just give me the shoes and this will all be over. I'll leave your dog alone and I'll send you both back home. Sounds like a deal, da?"

Arthur was tempted by this offer but he couldn't just give up the shoes. There was no telling what the witch would do with them. "No. I'm keeping the shoes."

"If you want it that way…" Russia sighed and turned to the monkey, pointing to a wicker basket. "Throw the dog in that basket and then drown the damn thing in the river!"

"No!" Arthur protested as the monkey put Hanatamago in the basket. "Please don't hurt her! I… I'll give you the shoes… Just take them… I don't want them anyways…"

Russia smirked, loving how the boy had given in so easily. "I knew you would see it my way…" He reached down to try and take the shoes from Arthur's feet, flames of victory dancing in his eyes.

When Russia's fingers were only inches away from the shoes, the symbol that Japan had drawn on Arthur's forehead appeared and Russia was suddenly blasted backwards, his body colliding with a table. Arthur blinked in amazement at the witch and then stared at the shoes on his feet. What had just happened?

"You…" Russia growled. "You little shit!"

Arthur cried out as the witch grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off of the ground. Russia's eyes were filled with fury and Arthur felt himself tremble. He knew that Russia could kill him at any time if he wanted to.

"I-I don't know what happened!" Arthur cried, trying to pry the witch's hand off of him. "I didn't mean to do that, I swear!"

"I should've known…" Russia growled. "Those shoes have been enchanted by Japan. They won't come off… as long as you're alive, that is…"

Arthur paled. He didn't like the sound of Russia's words. It sounded like the witch was going to…

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion from behind the two and they both looked over to see the monkey scrambling around the floor, wicker basket abandoned. Arthur's eyes widened at the sight of Hanatamago jumping from the window and onto the rocks below.

"Get that dog!" Russia snapped and his guards ran into the room, trying to throw their weapons at the little white animal that was making a hasty get-away.

Arthur felt elated when Hanatamago disappeared from sight. "She got away…" he sighed to himself, a smile on his face. "She got away…" With any luck, Hanatamago might find the others and lead them to where Arthur was. After all, she was a smart dog.

"Dammit…" Russia growled but focused on Arthur again, pulling him back by his collar and throwing him to the ground. "No matter. I still have _you _and that's all I need!" He grabbed an hour glass from the table and turned it upside-down, allowing the red sand to filter into the empty section. "You have until this hour glass runs out. Once the last grain of sand leaves the top, you'll be dead and the shoes will be mine!" He slammed the hour glass on top of the table and left the room, locking the door firmly behind him.

Arthur scrambled to his feet and rushed over to the table, trying to flip the hourglass back over but when he tried to move it, the hourglass stuck to wood as if it were super glued there. Cursing, Arthur moved to the window that Hanatamago jumped out of and examined the rocks below. If he jumped, he'd dash himself against the sharp rocks. The only reason that Hanatamago got away uninjured was due to her size. Arthur, however, wouldn't be as fortunate.

The Briton paced around the room a few more times, trying to think of ways to escape until he collapsed on the floor. It was no use. He was done for. Arthur curled into the fetal position, shoulders shaking as he realized that it was over. He was going to die, alone and without seeing his home one more time. He was going to leave the world without saying a last word to Peter, to his uncles, or to Alfred.

"I'm an idiot…" he sniffled, his green eyes brimming with tears. "How could I have been so fucking stupid? Alfred… I should have stayed, shouldn't I? I should have told you how I felt when I had the chance…"

As he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, Russia's crystal ball started to glow a bright blue, the blue like Alfred's eyes. Arthur paused and watched as a figure began to take shape in the ball. Blonde hair with one rebellious strand, bright blue eyes, glasses…

"Alfred!" Arthur gasped and scurried over to the crystal ball, touching the surface lightly.

"Arthur?" the Alfred in the crystal ball asked, looking around with a confused expression. "Arthur? Where are you? We've been looking all over for you!"

"I'm here! I'm in some strange land with talking animals and witches and I have no idea what's going on!" Arthur said to the figure in the ball. "I've been kidnapped by this evil witch and he's trying to…"

"Arthur? Arthur?" the small Alfred kept calling out and Arthur realized that he couldn't hear him. "Where are you? Your uncles are very worried and Peter misses you. I miss you. Please… Come home…"

"I wish I could…" Arthur whispered, wiping at his tears. Alfred's voice began to fade and Arthur looked up, alarmed to see that the American's figure was quickly fading away. "N-no! Alfred, wait! Don't go! Please!" The figure was gone and was now replaced by a violet light. "Please…"

From the purple light suddenly came Russia's face, cackling and smiling maliciously. "Oh Alfred!" Russia cried, mocking Arthur's voice. "Oh Alfred, don't leave me!" The witch laughed once more and then his expression turned vicious. "You're never going home!" Russia's face laughed evilly once more before he faded away, leaving Arthur alone and rather shaken.

The Briton glanced at the hourglass. It was already a quarter full on the bottom. All he could do now was sit and hope that somehow, someway, he would get out of this mess.

…

Back in the forest, Germany and Italy had finally finished putting America back together, most of the straw gone from the forest floor. America, now on two feet again, was adjusting the straw inside his chest so that he felt comfortable.

"Okay," the scarecrow said, taking a deep breath. "Let's go get Arthur back."

"B-but… where will we find the witch?" Italy asked timidly. "We have no idea where they took him…"

Before America respond, Hanatamago ran into the clearing they were in, yipping frantically.

"Hanatamago!" America gasped, picking the dog up from the ground. "How did you get here?"

"Do you think she knows where Arthur is?" Italy asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to try…" America reasoned and set Hanatamago down on the ground. "Do you know where Arthur is, girl?"

The little white dog yipped in response and started to run back the way she came, stopping to see if they were following.

"Okay, men," the scarecrow commanded. "Follow that dog!"

The small trio ran through the forest, following the small white dog that would lead them back to Arthur. As was said before, Hanatamago was a very smart dog… but like many, she didn't think of some key things. For one thing, her size compared to the three men that she was leading. Along the way, she was able to squeeze through tight spaces or thick groups of branches and the trio behind her had to find another way to get through and, in some cases, how to get around.

Eventually, they were out of the forest and in lying in front of them was the witch's castle. The castle lay in the middle of a range of sharp, jagged rocks that encircled the building, making it near impenetrable. Hanatamago, of course, knew of a way in. After all, it had been her way out.

Quickly, the small white dog hopped up stone after stone, barking encouragingly at the men following her. As she hopped up, the trio began to climb up the rocks. The climb was tiring and there were a few times where someone would slip or lose their footing but thanks to quick thinking, someone else would help them regain balance and they would be off again.

Eventually, they reached the top and Hanatamago found a small gap for them to hide in as they watched the witch's soldiers march in through gates of the castle. The guards were dressed in long grey coats lined with scarlet, the coats going down to their shins. Underneath, they wore dark black slacks and heavy boots. On their heads they wore tall black furred caps and they all held one wicked looking spear in their right hands.

"How in the world are we going to get in there?" America hissed under his breath, frustrated.

"Good question…" Germany replied thoughtfully. "Maybe if there were some way to divert their attention so we could sneak in…"

"They look so scary…" Italy whimpered. "I really don't want to go in there…"

"We have to," America said, his expression serious. "For Arthur."

"Y-you're right…" Italy sniffled and tried his hardest to be brave. "For Arthur."

"That's the spirit," America smiled and kept watching the guards. "Now… How to get in…?"

As they discussed ways to get in, they failed to notice that three of the guards had noticed them and had gathered behind them. Before any of them knew what was happening, the three guards were upon them and a small fight broke out right then and there. Furred caps flew up in the air as did some straw and Italy's tail sprung up every once in a while. Soon enough, the trio came out victorious, the guards on the floor. America looked at the guards and a smile came to his face.

"I just got an idea…" he said to his companions and poked one of the guards with his foot. "Hey, you."

"Like, what?" the guard snapped, his green eyes glaring up at the scarecrow. "You already, like, totally beat us all up. What more do you want?"

"Give me your clothes," America commanded.

The blonde guard blinked and then shrugged. "Okay."

"You can't just give up like that!" a guard wearing glasses protested.

"Y-yeah!" a smaller guard with sandy blonde hair agreed as he shook with fear. "Russia will get really mad at us!"

"Like I care," the first guard said. "Here, like, take my clothes. They are, like, sooo awful! Gray is totally not my color!" He stripped and handed America the clothes. "Take 'em. They're yours."

America traded glances with the others, thinking "That was easy…" He turned to the other two guards. "Well?"

The two guards exchanged fearful looks and the first guard turned to them with a grumpy look on his face. "Like, do it or your capitals will become Warsaw!"

The two guards sighed and began to disrobe, handing their uniforms over to Germany and Italy. The trio threw the robes over the heads and pulled the hats onto their heads.

"I think we'll be able to get in okay," America said, admiring his handiwork. "Okay, let's head out!"

"What about these three?" Germany asked, pointing at the guards.

"I doubt they'll be a problem," America said and turned to the three. "You'll behave, right?"

The three guards nodded and the scarecrow smiled victoriously. He motioned for the others to follow him and they melded into line of guards, unnoticed. America patted his chest, where he had put the dog, to make sure Hanatamago was comfortable and Italy was desperately trying to control his tail, which was flicking around excitedly.

As the guards went deeper and deeper into the castle, America had his trio stop when Hanatamago yipped at them, telling them to stop. They split off and America put the dog on the ground, allowing her to lead them up a flight of stairs. Hanatamago soon stopped at a door and barked at it, indicating that Arthur was on the other side.

"Hello?" America yelled, trying to get his voice through the door. "Arthur? Are you in there?"

Inside, Arthur sprang up from where he had been curled up and rushed to the door.

"A-America?" he called back. "I'm in here! Get me out!" He looked back at the hourglass which was three-quarters of the way full. "Please hurry!"

"Stand back," Germany warned, pulling out his axe.

Arthur did as he was told and Germany began to attack the door, slicing through the wood. The Briton hastily glanced at the hourglass again, watching as the sand fell. He was so pale now and he could feel his strength leaving him as the seconds passed. That damn thing was sucking the life out of him and if they didn't hurry…

The sound of splitting wood caught his attention and he watched as Germany broke through the door and grabbed the lock, opening the door from the inside. Arthur rushed forward as the door opened, leaping into America's arms.

"Thank goodness you're here!" the Briton cried as the scarecrow held him close. He was so relieved to get out of that cursed room and away from that life-draining hourglass; he could feel his strength returning and his cheeks began to gain color again.

"Are you okay?" America asked, putting Arthur at arm's-length to try and see if he was injured or not. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"I'm fine," Arthur assured the scarecrow. "Let's just get out of here."

"This way," Italy said, leading everyone down the stairs.

They ran down the stairs and were almost to the door when Russia's guards popped out from nowhere, surrounding them on all sides. The group pressed their backs against the door, Arthur picking up Hanatamago and holding her close as the guards closed in.

"So you thought you could get away?" Russia cackled from above, standing at the very top of the stairs. "How cute. You three should have just left him alone and forgotten about him! That way, you wouldn't have to die as well." His eyes narrowed and his grin widened. "I can't wait to kill you all, one by one, right in front of our little Arthur. That will make him want to hand over the shoes, won't it?"

"Don't you dare touch any of them!" Arthur snarled. "If you want me, then you take me and only me!"

"Not too long ago, I would have accepted that offer," Russia purred. "But now that everyone is here, I can't help but want to have some fun. Fun would be good, da?"

As Russia kept talking, America's eyes were drawn to the chandelier above the guards' heads. He looked at the rope that held it up and his eyes followed the rope all the way back to the area next to his shoulder, spotting the rest of the rope wrapped around a stone hook. Thinking fast, he grabbed Germany's axe and sliced through the rope, causing the chandelier to come down on the multiple guards standing underneath it.

"Quick!" America yelled to his companions, gesturing to the path that had been made. "This way!" He threw the axe back to Germany, who caught it skillfully, and grabbed Arthur's hand, leading everyone towards the small opening they had.

"No!" Russia screamed. "Catch them!"

The group ran through-out the bowels of the castle, going through twisting hallways. All at once, the sky was above them and they were running along open walk-ways, towering far above the ground. Arthur noted that such architecture was reminiscent of the Great Wall of China but that wasn't the thing to focus on at the time, especially since Russia's guards were swiftly surrounding them once more.

They were able to make it a few more feet until they were backed into a corner by Russia's guards, all of them pointing their spears at the small group. America held Arthur protectively while Germany kept his axe at the ready and Italy had his fangs bared, growling deeply in hopes of scaring some of the guards off. Soon enough, Russia pushed his way through the crowd, a cruel smile on his face and water pipe in hand.

"You're all fools," he said with a cruel laugh. "How could you even hope to get away from me? My castle is enormous and my guards are many. There is no way out." His smile dropped and a frown worked its way onto his face. "I'm tiring of this little game. Let's finish it, da?" His violet eyes swept over the group, cold and calculating. "Who shall be first, Arthur? Which one do you care about the most, hmm?" His eyes landed on America and a wicked grin came to his lips. He had seen how the scarecrow had interacted with Arthur and how loving they were towards each other. He held out his hand and a fireball appeared. He shot an evil glance at the scarecrow and asked, "How about a little fire, scarecrow?"

America's eyes widened and he backed away from the witch, his back hitting the wall in only a matter of seconds. His worst fear had come to life. With a cackle, Russia flicked the flame onto the scarecrow's sleeve and America's arm was up in flames in seconds. He let out a horrid shriek and shook his arm around hysterically, hoping to put the flames out.

"Put it out!" he screamed. "Put it out! Put it out! Putitout!"

Arthur looked frantically around for something that would put out the fire. His mind was racing as he looked. If he didn't anything soon, he would lose America and he didn't want to lose someone that wore the face of someone that was already worlds away from him. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur spotted a bucket. Thinking fast, he picked it up and looked inside. There was water. Yes! He flung the water at America's arm, dousing the flames as some of the water splattered on Russia's face.

America sighed in relief, looking at the scorch mark on his arm. Arthur threw the bucket to the ground and examined the scarecrow's arm. He was about to ask the scarecrow if he was fine when a shriek pierced the air. They looked up to see Russia holding his face in agony, as if acid had been splashed on his face.

"You! How could you do this to me?" the witch screamed, dropping the metal pipe. "Look at what you've done!" Arthur watched in amazement as Russia grew smaller and smaller, as if he were sinking into the ground. "I'm melting! You wretched little brat! What a cruel world this is!" He let out one last pitiful moan before he disappeared under his robes.

Only a hat and the pipe remained.

Russia, the Wicked Witch of the West, was no more.

**One quick note: the three guards were Poland, Estonia, and Latvia. I thought it would be a logical place to put them. =)**


	11. Chapter 11: Back to the Wizard

**Second to last chapter. I can't believe this is almost done! I enjoyed doing this though. Hope you like this chapter and stay tuned for the last one!**

Chapter 11

Back to the Wizard

Arthur could only stare at what remained of the Wicked Witch of the West. Right before their eyes, Russia had _melted_. Once again, Arthur had to wonder what kind of crazy world he was stuck in. Arthur then looked up nervously at the guards, who just stared at the robes on the floor with confused expressions. The lead guard, who had chin-length brown hair and timid blue eyes, looked up at the Briton with an expression of surprise mixed with fear.

"You…" he started with a stutter. "You killed him."

Arthur blinked in response. "I-I didn't mean to!" he protested. "I was just…" He looked at America, Germany, and Italy for help. "I didn't know… I… erm…"

"It doesn't matter," the guard said and took Arthur's hand, bowing kneeling down. "We are forever indebted to you!"

Arthur was speechless as every guard around them bowed, revering the Briton as if he were some sort of god. "Excuse me…?"

"For years, we have been slaves of Russia, heeding his every command," the guard explained. "Now, thanks to you, we're free!"

Arthur exchanged glances with his companions. They shrugged, meaning "go with it". After all, wasn't this what the Wizard wanted? If they killed Russia, France would grant their wishes. Now, Russia was dead and they were free to go back to the Emerald City. Arthur felt excitement bloom inside of his chest; he was finally going home!

"Is there anything you want to request of us?" the guard asked. "We will fulfill any duty you give us."

"I only have one request," Arthur said. "Live your lives here peacefully. That is all I ask of you." His eyes darted to the pipe abandoned on the ground. "And may we take that…? If it's not too much to ask, of course."

"We won't mind if you take it with you," the guard said, handing the pipe to Arthur. "Please take it. It is only a symbol of evil here."

"Thank you," Arthur said gratefully, taking the pipe and nodding in thanks. "I will make sure to speak to the Wizard about you. I'm sure he can do something for all of you."

"Thank you, sir," the guard nodded. "We would appreciate that. Will you need escorts through the forest?"

"No, I'm sure we'll be able to make it on our own," Arthur replied and then looked around. "But… erm… I think that we will need help getting out of the castle…"

"No problem," the guard smiled and stood up, looking over the crowd of guards. "Poland!" No one came forth. "Poland? Where is he?"

"Uhm… This may be the wrong time to tell you but… we kind of jumped a few of your guards," America said awkwardly. "I think he might have been one of them. Sorry 'bout that…"

"Oh…" the guard said sheepishly. "Then I'll lead you to the doors. It won't take long."

America took Arthur's hand as the guard led them to the castle gates, where they were met by three familiar figures standing in only their underwear.

"We would totally like our clothes back," Poland pouted. "It's, like, totally freezing out here!"

"Poland! There you are!" the guard exclaimed, rushing forward to meet his friend.

"OMG! Liet! I see you've, like, captured my attackers and all that junk," Poland sniffed. "Can Estonia, Latvia, and I go inside now?"

"You can," Lithuania, which was the name of the guard, said with a nod. "But first, let me tell you some great news… Russia's dead!"

"Like, really?" Poland gasped. "Who killed him?"

"This brave young man," Lithuania said, gesturing to Arthur who flushed with embarrassment. "We're free now!"

"Like, awesome!" Poland cheered and turned to Arthur. "Thank you so much. That was so totally brave of you."

"I didn't mean to, really," Arthur protested weakly. "It just kind of… happened…"

"This kid has luck," Poland said to his companions. "No offense to you, kid, but we need our clothes back."

Arthur looked at his companions and immediately realized where they had gotten the guard uniforms. "I am so sorry!" he apologized to the guards as his companions disrobed and handed the uniforms to him.

"We understand," the bespectacled one, Estonia, said with a nod. "They were only trying to save you. We would have done the same thing for each other."

The three guards quickly threw their robes over their heads and smiled in thanks as they went back inside. The small group left and waved goodbye to the guards as they followed Lithuania's instructions to get through the forest.

"That… was remarkably easy…" Germany muttered.

"You weren't the one locked up in a room," Arthur sighed. "I thought that I would never be able to get out of there…"

"Well, we got you back just as promised," America smiled, squeezing Arthur's hand happily. He then looked down at the ground solemnly, his blue eyes sad. "This means that you'll be going back home, doesn't it?"

Arthur nodded silently, not willing to look at the scarecrow. For the entire trip back, they didn't look at each other after that but they were gripping each other's hands tightly and that was the only thing they allowed their minds to focus on.

…

Arthur's heart was beating fast when they reached the doors of the Wizard's palace. He held the pipe tight in his hands, ready to present it proudly to the man who had sent him to get it. He glanced at his companions to see if they were ready and once he got their approval, he pushed open the doors.

"Who is it?" France's silky voice asked, his throne turned away from them again.

"We're back," Arthur announced. "We killed the witch and we brought back his metal pipe, just like you told us to."

"Ah…" the Wizard said, his voice faltering a bit. "I see. Good job."

"Now can we get what we came for?" Arthur asked.

There was a pause and finally, France answered. "Come back tomorrow."

"What?" Arthur gasped, dropping the pipe on the ground with a loud clang.

"You heard me."

"But you promised us!" Arthur protested. "We did everything you told us to do and we almost died doing it! If you were a good man, you would keep true to your word!"

"There is nothing I can do for now," France answered. "Now leave."

"You… How dare you! You bastard!" Arthur snapped, marching up the steps to the Wizard's throne. "Take me home! NOW!" He grabbed the throne and spun it around to face him, glaring at the face of the Wizard.

France glared back up at him, his blue eyes venomous. "There is _nothing _I can do now. Leave."

"A-Arthur…" Italy stuttered nervously. "Maybe we should listen to him…"

"No." Arthur said firmly, still glaring at the man in front of him. "I'm not leaving." Suddenly, something clicked in Arthur's mind and his eyes widened. "Wait one bloody second…" It made sense now. It all made sense now! "You bloody tosser…" he growled at France. "You're a fraud!"

"Arthur!" America gasped and ran up to the younger man, trying to drag him away from the throne. "Arthur, let's just go…"

"No, no… he's right," France sighed and they all shot him confused looks. "I'm not who I say I am. I'm not really a Wizard. I am, as dear Arthur says, a fraud."

"Thanks for the confession," Arthur growled, backing off.

"How did you figure it out?" Germany asked the Briton.

"Simple, really…" Arthur snorted. "He asked four seemingly incapable people to track down someone that he could easily have killed himself if he was truly a real wizard. Secondly, he doesn't have the power to give us what we want so he sent us off on an impossible mission, hoping we would all get killed so he wouldn't have to deal with us. Isn't that right, France?"

"I regret to say that it is," France sighed, standing up.

"But that means… that I can't get my brain…" America muttered, casting his eyes to the ground.

"I won't get my heart…" Germany muttered.

"I won't be able to be brave," Italy sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. Hanatamago let out a pitiful whine.

"Now, now… No need to get all teary-eyed," France suddenly said. "I find it amusing that you were looking for these things when indeed, you had them all along."

"What do you mean?" America asked, obviously caught off guard.

"I've been watching you all through the crystal ball that Japan gave me," France said. "I need to be up to date, after all." He looked at America. "You are not brainless. In fact, you're very smart and resourceful when needed. For example, when Russia had Arthur, you used your mind to come up with a good plan to save him." America looked thoughtful and nodded in agreement. "But I bet you want a physical reminder so luckily, I have this…" From inside his coat pocket, he withdrew a paper scroll and handed it to the scarecrow. "This is a diploma. Where I come from, we give a diploma to someone who has achieved great wisdom and you, my friend, deserve it."

America looked at the piece of paper with happy eyes, glad to know that he was actually smart. "Thank you, sir. I'll treasure it forever."

"Only for you to remember," France smiled and turned to the lion. "And you- don't cower away, petite lion- you're actually very brave. Yes, you had to be encouraged a few times but when you had to fight for Arthur, you didn't turn back. You were there until the very end." He turned away and pulled a box out from behind his throne. "Where I come from, people are rewarded for their bravery. We have men who go to wars and do great deeds. For that, they get medals that commend their bravery." He opened the box, revealing a gold medal that read "Coraggio" and pinned it on Italy's vest. "For being so brave in the face of danger, I award you this metal. Wear it proudly."

Italy nodded and looked at the medal proudly, his cheeks slightly flushed. He looked up at Germany, holding up the medal for the tinman to see.

"Look Germany!" the lion smiled. "It says I'm brave!"

"So it does," Germany smiled softly, petting the space in-between Italy's ears.

As the lion purred away happily, France chuckled and smiled at the pair. "You do have a heart, after all…"

"Excuse me…?" Germany asked, not really catching what France had said.

"Your chest may be hollow, mon ami, but you have a heart," France smiled. "Everything in this world, and other worlds, are capable of loving others. You can, even if you doubt it."

"I don't think I'm following…" Germany muttered, looking confused.

"I've been watching how you've been interacting with Italy and I know amour when I see it," France smiled. "You are capable of loving and you have shown it through your affection towards him." Behind them, Italy blushed. France then rushed to a small cabinet in the room and pulled out a small heart-shaped clock. "Now, Italy might be reminder enough but I encourage you to keep this as proof of what I have proven to you." He handed it to Germany, who nodded in gratitude. "And remember, a heart is not judged by how much you love but how much you are loved by others."

As the three marveled over what they thought didn't have and what they had just received, Arthur looked down at the ground. He was happy for his friends but at the same time, he knew that there was no possible way that he would be able to go home.

America spotted the dejected Briton out of the corner of his eye and then turned to the Wizard. "Wait. What about Arthur?"

"Yeah…" Italy agreed. "How are you going to send him home?"

"I doubt he has something for me," Arthur chuckled sadly. "Right sir?"

"You see, Arthur… mon cher…" France sighed, hooking an arm around Arthur's shoulders again. "I should tell you how I got here in the first place. You see, I come from where you came from but under unusual circumstances. I was an aerialist. I performed tricks in a magnificent hot air balloon and one day, well, the balloon failed to land. A great wind had blown me off course and I was unable to steer it back to the platform. And then, I found myself here. The people of Oz named me their ruler and so, I went for it."

"So… You still have your balloon?" Arthur asked.

"Spot on, mon cher," France smiled. "It's still in good condition and I'll be able to fly off with it so we can return back to our homes. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful!" Arthur exclaimed. He was finally going home!

"Great!" France smiled. "I'll go get my balloon ready and you and I will head off to our true home."

France ran off, leaving the group alone in the huge room. Italy threw himself on Arthur, giving the young man a big hug.

"You're going home! I'm so happy for you!" the lion cheered.

"Congratulations," Germany said with a small smile.

"Thanks," Arthur chuckled and wiped at his eyes with a small sniff.

"What's wrong?" America asked, taking Arthur's hand. "You're crying."

"I guess I'm just happy that I'm finally going home, that's all…" Arthur sniffled, wiping away the tears of joy streaming down his face.

America blinked at him, forcing a smile even though he felt the opposite inside. Arthur was going to leave him and there would be no way to get him back.

…

At least an hour later, France had his balloon set up and he and Arthur were standing in it while Germany, America, and Italy stood by at the beams, ready to cut the ropes when given the signal. A giant crowd had gathered around them, all of them there to say goodbye to their great wizard.

"Citizens of Oz," France said to the crowd. "I regret to inform you all that I will be leaving this wonderful place and I will not return. To lead you, I entrust this city to the scarecrow, America. He has a good head on his shoulders and he will lead you well." He turned to Arthur. "Are you ready?"

Arthur, holding Hanatamago in his arms, nodded eagerly.

France turned back to the crowd, waving a hand at all of the people. "Thank you for treating me so well, citizens of Oz. We shall now take our leave. Goodbye!"

Just as the three on the ground went to untie the ropes, Hanatamago's small canine eyes spotted a cat in the arms of one of the citizens and, well, instinct is instinct. She leapt out of Arthur's arms, yipping as she ran towards the young man holding the cat.

"Hanatamago!" Arthur cried and turned back to the Wizard. "I'll be right back!" He jumped out of the basket and went chasing after Hanatamago.

"Arthur! Wait!" America cried and ran after the Briton, letting go of his rope and knocking Italy down in the process.

"Wh-whoa!" France gasped as the basket jerked upwards. Germany grabbed onto the remaining ropes and tried to keep the balloon on the ground but even the man made of metal had his limits. The tinman fell backwards as he let go of the ropes and France's balloon went sailing into the air.

In the crowd, Arthur had retrieved Hanatamago and was apologizing to the Greek who owned the cat when he heard the crowd gasp. He turned to see France leaving without him and he began to panic. This couldn't be happening! Not when he was so close to finally getting home!

"Wait!" Arthur cried, running towards the balloon. "Wait! Please! Come back!"

"I can't!" France yelled back, his balloon quickly floating away. "I don't know how to steer this thing! I'm sorry!" And he floated away, the citizens of Oz waving goodbye as he left.

Arthur dropped to his knees, looking up at the sky in shock. He rubbed his eyes furiously as tears threatened to spring forth. He was only a step away! Why did everything have to unravel when he was so close? He felt the presences of his companions around him but he didn't care. He was stuck here, in Oz, forever.

"Arthur…?" Italy said timidly.

"Are you okay?" America asked, kneeling down to put an arm around Arthur's shoulder.

"No… I'm not…" Arthur whimpered. "I'm going to be stuck here forever…"

America looked down at the ground as he held Arthur close, wondering what to say. He wanted so much for Arthur to stay but he also couldn't stand the sight of the Briton suffering. "You… you can stay with me, if you like…" he swallowed hard. How could he be so selfish?

Arthur looked up at the scarecrow with teary green eyes. The offer was tempting but… Alfred and Peter… "That would be nice of you… but I have to get home. I just have to."

America smiled sadly and nodded in understanding. He knew it would be this way. He knew that Arthur would choose his home over him. And frankly, the scarecrow didn't blame him. "If… if there's any other way I can help you get home…"

"Look!" a person from the crowd shouted, pointing at the sky.

Arthur looked up to see a slight shimmer appearing the in the sky, the shimmer coming closer and closer like an aircraft landing. As the shimmer came closer to the platform, it began to take a familiar shape.

"Japan…" Arthur whispered as the small witch took form upon landing.

"Hello, Arthur," Japan smiled, bowing in acknowledgment. "I believe you missed your flight."

"Yeah…" Arthur said, looking at the ground sadly. "I guess I did, didn't I?"

"Then it is a good thing I came when I did," Japan smiled, moving closer to the group on the platform.

"You… you can get me home?" Arthur asked, his eyes widening in hope.

"I can't," Japan said shaking his head. "But I know of something that can." He pointed to the ruby shoes on Arthur's feet. "They have the power to give you whatever you wish for. If you wish to be sent home, they will send you home."

"I…" Arthur blinked at the shoes, surprised. "I can't believe it…" He looked up at Japan. "All this time I had the power to go home?"

Japan nodded.

"Why didn't you tell him?" America asked.

"It was something he needed to find out for himself," Japan explained. "Just like you three needed to find out that you weren't really missing anything at all. You had it all along."

"So these shoes, they'll bring me back home?" Arthur asked and Japan nodded. "Hanatamago too?"

"Hanatamago too," Japan smiled, petting the small dog on the head. "I'll give you time to say goodbye."

Arthur turned to his friends, a sad smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He went to Italy first, giving the lion a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you all," Arthur sniffled and Italy began to sob.

"Thank you…" Italy sniffed. "Thank you for taking me here. I would still be in the forest, frozen by fear if not for you."

"I must say the same thing," Germany said as Arthur turned to him. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be petrified. Thank you for freeing me." Arthur gave him a warm hug and then turned to America.

"I… um… I guess I should say the same…" the scarecrow said, his blue eyes nervous. "I would still be in the field… and… I… um…"

Arthur smiled and took America's head in his hands, pressing their lips together. They just stood there for a minute, lips joined until Arthur pulled away with a bright smile.

"I'll miss you too."

America then pulled Arthur into a tight embrace, holding the Briton close. "I love you, Arthur. I love you so much. I don't want you to leave, I really wish you could stay but I know that you have to get back home. And I'm okay with that."

"I'm glad you understand," Arthur whispered, pulling away from the scarecrow. "Goodbye." He began to walk over to Japan when America grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" America said quickly. "Before you go, I wanted to give you this…" He withdrew a small golden heart-shaped charm from his pocket and placed it in Arthur's palm. "I… um… found it in a local shop and thought you would like it."

Arthur smiled gratefully and put the charm in his pocket. "Thank you, America. It will stay with me forever."

The scarecrow smiled sadly as Arthur moved over to stand by Japan, the Asian witch also wearing a sad smile.

"Are you ready, Arthur?" the good witch asked.

"Yes, I am," Arthur said, holding Hanatamago close. Taking the dog's small paw in his hand, he made it look like the small animal was waving goodbye to the others. "Say goodbye, Hanatamago…" Arthur wiped at his eyes once more before nodding at Japan. "Tell me what to do."

"Just click your heels together three times and think of home," Japan instructed. "Just think, 'there's no place like home…'"

Arthur nodded and clicked the heels of his shoes together. One, two, three. "There's no place like home…" he muttered, closing his eyes and thinking of his deceased mother and father. He thought of Uncle Berwald and Uncle Tino. He thought of Peter and of Alfred. He thought of the farm which, now that he was away from it, felt more and more like home every second. "There's no place like home…"

He opened his eyes and saw that the world began to swirl around him. Colors mixed together and everything seemed like it was growing farther and farther away. Voices faded away as did the landscape.

And then, he only saw black.

**Quick note: the last thing that France says to Germany is directly from the movie. It's my favorite quote in the entire thing because it's so true. ^^ Stay tuned for the last chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: After the Rainbow

**And so we arrive to the final chapter. There's always this strange feeling I get when I finish a work. It's the same feeling I get when reading a good book. That feeling is basically a mix of "Yes! It's finished!" and "Aww... It's over..." I had so much fun writing this and thinking up how I could make certain events fit the characters I used. I hope you all loved reading this and thank you all so much for following, reading, and reviewing this story. It really means a lot when I see that people are reading my stuff. ^^ Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy the last chapter of "Over the Rainbow and Far, Far Away."**

Chapter 12

After the Rainbow

_There's no place like home…_

The first thing he noticed was that his head was aching and then he felt the sensation of a wet cloth being pressed to his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes, flinching slightly at the light that greeted them.

"Arthur?" a familiar voice next to him asked. "Arthur, dear, are you awake?"

"Uncle Tino…?" Arthur muttered as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing the face of his uncle hovering above him.

"You're awake!" Tino exclaimed, a bright grin on his face. "Thank goodness! I was beginning to think that you would never open your eyes again!"

Arthur touched a hand to his forehead and tried to sit up only to lie back down due to the pain the movement roused. "My head hurts…"

"You were hit by some flying debris during the storm," Tino explained. "You still have a big bump on the back of your head but the swelling's been going down quickly."

"How long was I out?" Arthur asked.

"Not too long," Tino smiled. "Only for a day. But it was enough to give us all a scare. Speaking of…" Tino stood up from the chair he was sitting in and went to the door. "I'm going to go get Berwald and your brother. They'd like to know that you're awake."

Arthur nodded and tried to push himself into a sitting position. As he was readjusting himself, he felt something move on the bed. He looked over to see that Alfred was sitting in a chair next to the bed, his head and arms resting on top of the mattress as he slept. Arthur blinked at his sleeping form. How long had he been there?

"Arthur!"

The Briton looked up to see Peter rushing in, his blue eyes excited. The boy ran over to the bed and embraced Arthur, holding his big brother close.

"Peter…"

"You idiot!"

"Eh?"

"You idiot!" Peter repeated, looking up at his brother with teary eyes. "You just had to get hurt, didn't you? I was so worried about you! I thought… I thought…" the boy paused, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "I thought you would leave me… like mum and dad…"

"Oh… Peter…" Arthur sighed, holding his little brother close. "I'm sorry I scared you. I promise I'll never leave you like mum and dad, okay?"

"Okay…" Peter sniffled, rubbing his eyes as he pulled away. "But you owe me!"

Arthur chuckled and nodded. "I know…" he then turned his eyes to Alfred. "How long has he been here?"

"Since yesterday evening," Tino said. "The poor dear was just so worried about you that he didn't want to leave your side. He said he wanted to see you wake up."

Arthur smiled softly to himself and touched Alfred's head, stroking the blonde hair on the American's head. The American stirred and opened his eyes slowly. His blue orbs slid upwards and focused on Arthur's face. He blinked twice before something in his mind clicked in place and his blue eyes widened.

"Arthur!" he gasped, shooting up into a sitting position. "You're awake!"

"So it seems," Arthur said with a small smile.

"I… I was so worried…" Alfred muttered, taking Arthur's hand in his own. "When I found you in here, knocked out cold on the floor, I assumed the worst. I'm just glad you're awake now."

The Briton felt himself flush at this but he squeezed Alfred's hand regardless, smiling softly at the American. Alfred's cheeks turned pink and he looked away, embarrassed. The door opened again and Ludwig and Feliciano entered, the Italian holding a bouquet of flowers.

"We came to see if Arthur was alright," Ludwig said as Feliciano set the bouquet down next to Arthur's bed.

"He j'st w'k' up," Berwald told the farmhands.

"You didn't hit your head too hard, did you?" Feliciano asked the Briton. "I would hope you didn't get amnesia… You remember Ludwig and me, right?"

"How could I forget?" Arthur smiled. "Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful."

"They were picked by the best florist in Bloomsberg," Feliciano smiled. "Antonio always knows what people like."

Arthur smiled and then turned to Tino. "So what happened with the storm? It doesn't seem like it touched the house."

"It just disappeared before it reached the house," Tino explained. "The only parts of the house that was truly damaged were the windows but other than that, the storm barely touched it. You were pretty lucky."

"Yeah…" Arthur muttered as Hanatamago hopped onto his lap. "Guess I was…"

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

Arthur looked out the window to see Francis Bonnefoy stick his head in the window. The French man looked around until laying his eyes on Arthur. Upon seeing that the Briton was in good condition, the man smiled and turned to Berwald.

"I see he's awake now," Francis smiled. "Good thing too. I was getting worried. How's he doing?"

"J'st f'ne," Berwald responded. "Th'nks f'r all th' h'lp ya've g'v'n us."

"You're welcome," the French man smiled. "The herbs I gave you should help reduce any headaches he'll have."

Alfred smiled and turned to Arthur. "So how was your slumber, sleeping beauty?"

"Now that you ask, I had the strangest dream…" Arthur muttered, recalling the Land of Oz. "You were there and they were too." He pointed to Ludwig and Feliciano. "And so was he." He pointed to Francis. "And Hanatamago of course. But I was in this strange land where there were witches and magic shoes and flying monkeys… I kept telling everyone that I wanted to go home and they sent me home." He paused, looking thoughtful. "But… it wasn't a dream… I could swear it was real…"

Tino frowned in concern and touched Arthur's forehead with the palm of his hand. "I hope you didn't hit your head too hard…"

"I swear it was real!" Arthur protested. "It was just too vivid for it to be a dream!"

"Okay, Arthur, calm down," Tino said in a comforting tone. "Let's say it was real for now. I'll just make you something to eat. You must be starving."

The Finn got up and left for the kitchen. Berwald also stood and motioned for everyone else to leave the room.

"We all kn'w Arth'r's f'ne n'w," he said to the farmhands and Peter. "L't's g't b'ck t' w'rk n'w." Ludwig, Feliciano, and Peter nodded and rushed out of the room, going back to the stables and the pens. Francis then bid farewell and removed his head from the window, taking this as his cue to leave.

"Actually, sir…" Alfred started. "Can I stay with Arthur for a little bit more?"

"I d'n't see why n't," Berwald said and then turned to Arthur before leaving. "I'm gl'd y're feelin' b'tt'r, Arth'r."

"Thank you," Arthur nodded with a small smile and then turned to Alfred. "I'm sorry I scared everyone. I… I wasn't thinking…"

"That's okay," Alfred said, taking Arthur's hand. "All that matters now is that you're okay." There was a short pause as Alfred stroked Arthur's skin with his thumb. "Quick question… Could you tell me more about that dream of yours?"

"Later," Arthur said as Tino came back in with his food. "You should probably get back to work. No need to get fired because of me."

Alfred smiled and nodded in understand even though he could have argued that Berwald had given him permission to spend time with Arthur. "I'll see you later."

Arthur smiled as the American left and looked down at Hanatamago as he began to eat. After he took a bite from the soup Tino had made for him, he touched the small dog's white fur.

"It wasn't a dream was it, Hanatamago?" he asked the tiny dog who only yawned in response. "I know it wasn't. I just know it wasn't…"

…

"What an interesting dream you had there," Alfred chuckled.

He and Arthur were outside now, the Briton sitting on top of the fence of the pig pen. Alfred was leaning on the fence next to him, his blue eyes sparkling as he listened to Arthur's story.

"It wasn't a dream," Arthur said, looking up at the sky. "I know it wasn't. It felt too real for it to be a dream."

"I'll take your word for it," Alfred smiled. "So what was the name of the guy giving you a hard time?"

"Russia…" Arthur said, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "And before you ask, yes they were all named after countries and no, I don't know why."

"Russia, huh?" Alfred said thoughtfully. "Sounds a lot like Ivan from the way you described the guy."

"Oh, I almost forgot about him!" Arthur groaned. "Is he still trying to take Hanatamago away?"

"You're going to love this," Alfred snickered with a mischievous smile. "The twister didn't reach your place but it hit Ivan's place. He and his sisters were in their cellar but their place is just trashed. It's not like they're out of a place to stay but Ivan will be more focused on getting his house fixed up than getting rid of your dog. I think I also heard him talking about moving to a place where there weren't so many tornados."

"That's so… weird…" Arthur said, shaking his head. "In my dream, he left after I dealt with him… well, he was dead and obviously Ivan is not, but it seems so weird that they're both going to be out of my life."

"Coincidence," Alfred shrugged.

"I don't know… One of the men in my dream looked remarkably like you," Arthur said with a small smile, remembering America. "He was very kind to me and he acted a lot like you do."

"Oh?" Alfred looked interested now. "How nice was he exactly?"

"He seemed to be… infatuated with me," Arthur chuckled, laughing at the jealous expression on Alfred's face. "He truly was a very sweet individual."

"I see," Alfred muttered, looking at the ground.

"You're jealous."

"What?" Alfred gasped, looking up at the Briton. "I'm not! I just…"

"You're jealous of a scarecrow," Arthur chuckled. "You're so funny, Alfred."

Alfred pouted, looking away from Arthur with a small blush dusting his cheeks. "Am not…"

Arthur smiled softly and touched Alfred's hand. Just then, he had remembered the last thing America had said to him before he left. He jerked away from Alfred and began to dig around in his pocket frantically, looking for the thing America had given him.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked.

"Looking for the proof I have that it wasn't a dream," Arthur said, his fingers clasping around the metal object in his pocket. "Here!" he withdrew the heart charm. "Here it is!"

Alfred blinked at it, shocked. "Where did you get that?"

"America gave it to me before I left," Arthur said. "It's proof that my dream was indeed reality."

"I… I saw something like this in a shop," Alfred whispered, taking the charm gently from Arthur's fingers. "I was thinking of getting it for you but when I went to the shop this morning, it was gone…"

Arthur flushed slightly. "Impossible… That can't be coincidence…"

"I guess I have to believe you now, huh?" Alfred chuckled half-heartedly, handing the charm back to Arthur. "So you have some guy waiting for you somewhere over the rainbow?"

"No, Alfred, it's not like that," Arthur said, quickly taking Alfred's hand. "He was in love with me and while I somewhat shared his feelings…" Alfred frowned at this. "…I'm already in love with someone."

Alfred looked up at him curiously. "And that would be…?"

"Just guess," Arthur smiled and moved closer to the farmhand, pressing his lips against the American's.

After the Briton pulled away, Alfred was left staring into space for a while. A smile then spread across his face and his blue eyes were sparkling.

"Wow…" he breathed.

"You know, when I was in Oz, I realized something," Arthur said. "I wanted so much to just leave this place and I got what I wanted. I was taken somewhere else. In that place, I realized just what I would be leaving behind if I left Kansas. I realized that I would leave behind Peter and my uncles and…" He looked into Alfred's blue eyes. "You. I would have left you behind. I… didn't want to because I needed to tell you that I love you. I wanted to get home so I could reunite with my family and eventually tell you those words."

Alfred smiled and positioned himself in front of Arthur, pressing his forehead against the Briton's.

"I'm glad you came back to tell me that, Arthur," he smiled. "I've been waiting to hear those words for what feels like forever. So let me say this one thing… I love you too, Arthur. Welcome home."

Alfred leaned forward and captured Arthur's lips in his own, the two joined in a sweet kiss as the sun began to set on the farm. As Arthur linked his arms around Alfred's neck, he smiled to himself and decided that there truly was no place like home.

The End


End file.
